Stronger than a bijuu
by ILOVEANIME123
Summary: Saito Amaterasu. Container of a being stronger than all the bijuu combined. The shinigami. What will happen when she meets the container of Kyuubi? My first fanfiction in a long time because all the others sucked. Please forgive my inexperience. Oh, Orochimaru will not be in the Chuunin exams. It's gonna be on hiatus for a while... sorry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular talking"

'Thoughts"

**"Shinigami** **speaking"**

Saito Amaterasu, container to the strongest being, the shinigami was hated and exiled by her village for being a "cold blooded killer" and a "demon's child". Now, by her description, you might think that she would be a very scary and mean girl to be hated by everyone, but no, she is a five year old girl with pure snow white hair and beautiful silver eyes. She wore a blood red Kimono with hand painted white flowers. In short, she was beautiful.

As a container to the Shinigami, she has to pass judgement on the wrongdoers of the world. Although unlike most Jinchuuriki, she can control the Shinigami and they are best friends, helping each other when they are in need. Shinigami is Amaterasu's only friend and Amaterasu is Shinigami's only true friend.

One day, when Amaterasu was walking through the forest, she stumbled across a village. That village was Konohagakure. It was the first time that she had seen a village other than her home village that had exiled her, so she decided to ask Shinigami about it.

'Ne, Shi-chan, what kind of village is Konohagakure?'

**"It's a very nice village. This is the village that your parents came from."**

'Do you think that I would be accepted here? I mean, everyone_ there_ hated me.'

**"Yes child. Right now, the Hokage is Sarutobi Hiruzen. He is a very kind and understanding. I'm sure that he will accept you."**

'Hai. Arigato, Shi-chan.'

**"Douitashimashite, Ama-chan."**

Amaterasu took a deep breath and walked up to the entrance to the village. Right when she was about to enter, the two guards stopped her. (Or whatever Izumo and Kotetsu do at the gate of the village)

"Halt!" said the guard with his hair covering his left eye.

"State your name and purpose for coming to Konohagakure..." mumbled the guard with a bandage over his nose and spiky hair.

"A-ano, a-atashi wa Saito Amaterasu desu. I-I'm h-here because... because..." Amaterasu trailed off there, not wanting them to hate her like her village did. The two guards stared at her in suspicion.

'Shi-chan, what should I say? I-I'm scared!'

**"Ama-chan, it's going to be okay. Tell them the truth, or if you're uncomfortable with that, then say that your village was destroyed, so you don't have anywhere else to be. It's not a lie, but not the whole truth either."**

'Arigato, Shi-chan.'

**"Douitashimashite."**

Amaterasu looked back up at the guards with new found confidence before stating her 'purpose'.

"Because my village was destroyed and I have nowhere else to go. Everyone is gone, dead." She couldn't hold it all in and a couple of stray tears rolled down her pearly cheeks as she let out a sob. The two guards looked at her with sympathy.

"Maa, Ore wa Hagane Kotetsu. We'll have to take you to the Hokage-sama and let him decide whether or not you can stay. I'm sorry." said Kotetsu. Then, the other guard spoke up.

"Ore wa Kamikuzi Izumo. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Izumo said with a bow. Amaterasu bowed back.

"Saa, let's get you to the Hokage tower to see Hokage-sama!" Kotetsu said, or more like shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The trio walked into the village and towards a large building that had the kanji for fire righ smack dab in the middle of the roof. When they got in, Izumo and Kotetsu let the white haired girl to a large door. Izumo knocked on the door and they heard a rough "Come in". Kotetsu opened the door and behind a desk, was a old man with a hat[?]. He smiled warmly at her and then nodded to Izumo and Kotetsu when they bowed. Izumo was the first to speak up.

"Hokage-sama, this girl, Saito Amaterasu was at the gate, wanting to enter Konohagakure. She has no home because of her village's destruction."

The Hokage smiled warmly at the girl known as Saito Amaterasu, deciding what to ask.

"Saito-san, what village did you come from, and why or how was it destroyed? Please try to answer truthfully."

Amaterasu was getting nervous.

"A-ano, c-can I speak w-with you a-alone?" she asked with a stutter. The Hokage smiled and nodded to Izumo and Kotetsu, who bowed and left the room.

"Now, as you know, I am the Hokage of Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Can you answer my questions now? There's no need to worry. I will not tell the others if you wish for it." The Hokage said once again with that overly warm smile. Amaterasu couldn't help but smile back. She felt like he welcomed her, so she decided to answer the questions truthfully... at least 99% truth.

"A-ano, atashi wa Saito Amaterasu. I came from Tenshigakure, Village hidden by Angels. It was destroyed a year after I was born because apparently, the people of the village angered the angels that protected the village by attempting to sacrifice me to the shinigami. The angels sent the message to their God, and he sent the shinigami to destroy the village. The shinigami succeeded in doing so, but spared me and sealed himself into me. He's my best friend. Before that, every person has heard of me and hated me ever since." As she was explaining, she couldn't help the few tears that managed to slip. The Hokage thought about letting her stay, then nodded.

"Very well. Saito Amaterasu, welcome to Konohagakure. I know a person that might just know how you feel. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he has the Kyuubi no Kurama that attacked this village twelve years ago sealed in him, making him a target for humiliation, insults, and even beatings. He is currently in Team Kakashi. I can put you in his group if you want."

Amaterasu's eyes brightened, (not that they really can because... well, silver eyes)and nodded her head rapidly. The Hokage laughed and handed her a headband with a metal plate that had a symbol of a leaf carved on it. Then, she realized something important. She had no place to live here in Konoha.

"A-ano Hokage-sama? Where would I live here? I mean apartment or something like that." she asked shyly, not wanting to be a burden to the old man. He sighed and shook his head with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Saito-san, there are no open apartment rooms. You can ask Uzumaki Naruto to live with him, but his room's a mess, but if you want to, feel free to ask. I'm sure that he will be very happy to have a room mate." Hokage-sama offered. Amaterasu nodded slowly.

"Ano, Hokage-sama, please call me Amaterasu, or Ama-chan if you like. It doesn't really matter, and do you know where I can find Uzumaki Naruto and his team? I would be honored to meet them."

"Aa, of course Ama-san. They might be at training ground 7 right now." Hokage-sama replied with a smile(When does he not smile?). Ama-chan bowed and left. As she walked around looking for training ground 7, she ran into a young man in a green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers, and the bushiest eyebrows that she had ever seen. He sparkled when he saw her... literally... sparkled like ah... shiny.

"Hello young lady! I do not recall meeting you before! May I have the pleasure of knowing your name? I am Rock Lee, the green handsome beast of Konoha!" he said, or screamed.

"Aa... Watashi wa Saito Amaterasu... desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Rock Lee-san. I am new here." she said with a bow. Lee beamed at her and gave her his usual good guy pose.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tera-hime! Such youth! My I ask your age and your age and destination?" he asked with a smile that puts the sun to shame.

"Hai. Watashi gou sai desu. I am looking for training ground 7. I am supposed to meet Uzumaki Naruto and his team." she replied with a shy smile.

"Aa! I shall take you there, youthful young Tera-hime!" Lee said with another smile. Ama-chan couldn't help but smile back at his enthusiasm.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Lee-san." she bowed and took his hand so she wouldn't get lost. They walked, or in Lee's case skipped, to what she assumed was training ground 7, where there was 4 people there. A blond jumping up and down, only to get smacked down by a pink haired girl. Next to the blond boy was a black haired boy whose hair looked like a duck's butt. Then leaning on a nearby tree reading a small book that said _Icha Icha paradise,_was a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity... pervy man setting a bad example for children. Lee dragged her to them and they all stared.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei! This youthful young lady is supposed to meet Naruto-kun and join your team! I have to get back to my youthful Gai-sensei and my most un-youthful team mates!" and with that, Lee was gone.

"A-ano, which one of you is Uzumaki Naruto-san?" she asked. The pink haired girl pointed to the blond haired boy. Amaterasu walked up to him and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Hokage-sama told me about you. Do you mind if I am your new room mate?" All of them froze and stared at her. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, but my apartment's small and messy, so... gomen. You can stay with me if you want." he said.

"Arigato, Naruto-san." she bowed again. The silver haired man closed his book and smiled.

"Maa, now that we have a new member, let's do some introductions! My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes, and my dreams are none of your concern." he said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are... *looks at Sasuke and squeals* I dislike Naruto, and my dream is to *Again, looks at Sasuke and squeals*" the pink haired girl said. Cue Naruto crying rivers. 'Stupid love sick girl.' Ama-chan thought.

"Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto dattebayou! I LIKE RAMEN, TRAINING, RAMEN, DREAMING TO BE HOKAGE, RAMEN, etc. I dislike Sasuke teme, people looking down on me, insults, bullies, etc..., and the three minutes I have to wait until the ramen is ready. my dream is to be Hokage so nobody looks down at me again... DATTEBAYOU!" Naruto said/screamed/yelled/whachamacallit. 'Nice!' Ama-chan thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have little likes and my dislikes are none of your concern. My dream is to revive my clan and kill a certain man..." the newly dubbed duck-butt said. 'He's not going to be happy though.' Ama-chan thought again.

"A-ano, Watashi wa Saito Amaterasu desu. I like making new friends and training. I dislike bullies, insults, people looking down at each other, killing, etc. My dream is to be respected by the people who once hated me. Eto, Naruto-kun, could I speak to you in private?" Ama-chan asked. Everyone looked confused, but Naruto nodded and they walked into the forest. Sakura and Sasuke were about to follow, but Kakashi stopped them.

"Maa, let them talk in private. You can ask them when they come back. No need to make a bad first impression now, do we?" Sakura and Sasuke hesitantly nodded and sat down, waiting for Naruto and Amaterasu to come back from their private talk.

{In the forest}

"Ne, what did you want to talk to me about, Ama-chan?" Naruto asked. Ama-chan seemed hesitant to answer, but found the confidence to do so.

"A-ano Naruto-kun, you have a monster sealed in you right?" Naruto gasped. 'How did she know?' he thought. 'She's probably scared of me now.'

"Sou dattebayou. Are you scared of me now? It's okay if you are. I know that you can't-" He was cut off, however, when Ama-chan hugged him.

"I know how it feels. I know how it feels to have everyone hate you." Now Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean dattebayou? Do you have a monster inside you too?" he asked. He was surprised when she nodded.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean dattebayou?" Ama-chan hesitated, but decided to tell him.

"I have the shinigami sealed inside me, but Shi-chan is my only friend. We were both so lonely. My parents hated me, my village exiled me and was destroyed afterwards, and this was before I was born. I know how it feels to have everyone hate you for something that you can't control. I couldn't help it that Shi-chan decided to seal himself into me, not that I'm complaining though." Naruto now had a shocked and sad expression on.

"You mean that you are just like me?" he asked. Ama-chan nodded.

"In a way, yes. But at the same time, no."

"What do you mean dattebayou?"

"I mean that I get along with Shi-chan, while you and Kyu-chan don't get along very well."

"Kyu-chan?"

"Aa, Shi-chan knows Kyuubi and Kyu-chan is his nickname." Ama-chan replied with a smile.

'Ne, Shi-chan. Is Kyu-chan nice?'

**"Hai. He is very nice. When he attacked the village, he was controlled by Madara, so he didn't have a choice on whether or not he wanted to attack the village or not. Before that, he was always so nice to his hosts, but now he just wants to get revenge on Madara."**

'Sou ka.'

"Ne Naruto-kun, can I talk to Kyu-chan?" Naruto blinked.

"EH? Talk to Kyuubi? Are you crazy dattebayo?"

"No, I need to tell him something."

"Eh? Oh, okay then." Ama-cha closed her eyes and put her hand on Naruto's stomach. She felt a pull, then found herself in front of a huge cage.

"Kyuubi."  
-

Chapter 1 Done!

Japanese:

Ne- hey

Hai- Yes, okay, right

Arigato- Thank you

Douitashimashite- Your welcome

Maa- Well

Ore wa...- I am (for males)

Ano- um...

Atashi wa... desu- I am (formal for females)

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu- Pleased to meet you, please take care of me, pleased to make your acquaintance.

Saa- Now, well

Watashi wa gou sai desu- I am five years old, I have five years of age

Arigato gozaimasu- Thank you very much

Gomen- Sorry (informal)

Maa- Now

Eto- umm...

Sou- Yes, right, Same translation to 'Hai'

Shinigami- Death God


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular talking"

'Thoughts"

**"Shinigami** **speaking"**

Saito Amaterasu, container to the strongest being, the shinigami was hated and exiled by her village for being a "cold blooded killer" and a "demon's child". Now, by her description, you might think that she would be a very scary and mean girl to be hated by everyone, but no, she is a five year old girl with pure snow white hair and beautiful silver eyes. She wore a blood red Kimono with hand painted white flowers. In short, she was beautiful.

As a container to the Shinigami, she has to pass judgement on the wrongdoers of the world. Although unlike most Jinchuuriki, she can control the Shinigami and they are best friends, helping each other when they are in need. Shinigami is Amaterasu's only friend and Amaterasu is Shinigami's only true friend.

One day, when Amaterasu was walking through the forest, she stumbled across a village. That village was Konohagakure. It was the first time that she had seen a village other than her home village that had exiled her, so she decided to ask Shinigami about it.

'Ne, Shi-chan, what kind of village is Konohagakure?'

**"It's a very nice village. This is the village that your parents came from."**

'Do you think that I would be accepted here? I mean, everyone_ there_ hated me.'

**"Yes child. Right now, the Hokage is Sarutobi Hiruzen. He is a very kind and understanding. I'm sure that he will accept you."**

'Hai. Arigato, Shi-chan.'

**"Douitashimashite, Ama-chan."**

Amaterasu took a deep breath and walked up to the entrance to the village. Right when she was about to enter, the two guards stopped her. (Or whatever Izumo and Kotetsu do at the gate of the village)

"Halt!" said the guard with his hair covering his left eye.

"State your name and purpose for coming to Konohagakure..." mumbled the guard with a bandage over his nose and spiky hair.

"A-ano, a-atashi wa Saito Amaterasu desu. I-I'm h-here because... because..." Amaterasu trailed off there, not wanting them to hate her like her village did. The two guards stared at her in suspicion.

'Shi-chan, what should I say? I-I'm scared!'

**"Ama-chan, it's going to be okay. Tell them the truth, or if you're uncomfortable with that, then say that your village was destroyed, so you don't have anywhere else to be. It's not a lie, but not the whole truth either."**

'Arigato, Shi-chan.'

**"Douitashimashite."**

Amaterasu looked back up at the guards with new found confidence before stating her 'purpose'.

"Because my village was destroyed and I have nowhere else to go. Everyone is gone, dead." She couldn't hold it all in and a couple of stray tears rolled down her pearly cheeks as she let out a sob. The two guards looked at her with sympathy.

"Maa, Ore wa Hagane Kotetsu. We'll have to take you to the Hokage-sama and let him decide whether or not you can stay. I'm sorry." said Kotetsu. Then, the other guard spoke up.

"Ore wa Kamikuzi Izumo. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Izumo said with a bow. Amaterasu bowed back.

"Saa, let's get you to the Hokage tower to see Hokage-sama!" Kotetsu said, or more like shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The trio walked into the village and towards a large building that had the kanji for fire righ smack dab in the middle of the roof. When they got in, Izumo and Kotetsu let the white haired girl to a large door. Izumo knocked on the door and they heard a rough "Come in". Kotetsu opened the door and behind a desk, was a old man with a hat[?]. He smiled warmly at her and then nodded to Izumo and Kotetsu when they bowed. Izumo was the first to speak up.

"Hokage-sama, this girl, Saito Amaterasu was at the gate, wanting to enter Konohagakure. She has no home because of her village's destruction."

The Hokage smiled warmly at the girl known as Saito Amaterasu, deciding what to ask.

"Saito-san, what village did you come from, and why or how was it destroyed? Please try to answer truthfully."

Amaterasu was getting nervous.

"A-ano, c-can I speak w-with you a-alone?" she asked with a stutter. The Hokage smiled and nodded to Izumo and Kotetsu, who bowed and left the room.

"Now, as you know, I am the Hokage of Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Can you answer my questions now? There's no need to worry. I will not tell the others if you wish for it." The Hokage said once again with that overly warm smile. Amaterasu couldn't help but smile back. She felt like he welcomed her, so she decided to answer the questions truthfully... at least 99% truth.

"A-ano, atashi wa Saito Amaterasu. I came from Tenshigakure, Village hidden by Angels. It was destroyed a year after I was born because apparently, the people of the village angered the angels that protected the village by attempting to sacrifice me to the shinigami. The angels sent the message to their God, and he sent the shinigami to destroy the village. The shinigami succeeded in doing so, but spared me and sealed himself into me. He's my best friend. Before that, every person has heard of me and hated me ever since." As she was explaining, she couldn't help the few tears that managed to slip. The Hokage thought about letting her stay, then nodded.

"Very well. Saito Amaterasu, welcome to Konohagakure. I know a person that might just know how you feel. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he has the Kyuubi no Kurama that attacked this village twelve years ago sealed in him, making him a target for humiliation, insults, and even beatings. He is currently in Team Kakashi. I can put you in his group if you want."

Amaterasu's eyes brightened, (not that they really can because... well, silver eyes)and nodded her head rapidly. The Hokage laughed and handed her a headband with a metal plate that had a symbol of a leaf carved on it. Then, she realized something important. She had no place to live here in Konoha.

"A-ano Hokage-sama? Where would I live here? I mean apartment or something like that." she asked shyly, not wanting to be a burden to the old man. He sighed and shook his head with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Saito-san, there are no open apartment rooms. You can ask Uzumaki Naruto to live with him, but his room's a mess, but if you want to, feel free to ask. I'm sure that he will be very happy to have a room mate." Hokage-sama offered. Amaterasu nodded slowly.

"Ano, Hokage-sama, please call me Amaterasu, or Ama-chan if you like. It doesn't really matter, and do you know where I can find Uzumaki Naruto and his team? I would be honored to meet them."

"Aa, of course Ama-san. They might be at training ground 7 right now." Hokage-sama replied with a smile(When does he not smile?). Ama-chan bowed and left. As she walked around looking for training ground 7, she ran into a young man in a green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers, and the bushiest eyebrows that she had ever seen. He sparkled when he saw her... literally... sparkled like ah... shiny.

"Hello young lady! I do not recall meeting you before! May I have the pleasure of knowing your name? I am Rock Lee, the green handsome beast of Konoha!" he said, or screamed.

"Aa... Watashi wa Saito Amaterasu... desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Rock Lee-san. I am new here." she said with a bow. Lee beamed at her and gave her his usual good guy pose.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tera-hime! Such youth! My I ask your age and your age and destination?" he asked with a smile that puts the sun to shame.

"Hai. Watashi gou sai desu. I am looking for training ground 7. I am supposed to meet Uzumaki Naruto and his team." she replied with a shy smile.

"Aa! I shall take you there, youthful young Tera-hime!" Lee said with another smile. Ama-chan couldn't help but smile back at his enthusiasm.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Lee-san." she bowed and took his hand so she wouldn't get lost. They walked, or in Lee's case skipped, to what she assumed was training ground 7, where there was 4 people there. A blond jumping up and down, only to get smacked down by a pink haired girl. Next to the blond boy was a black haired boy whose hair looked like a duck's butt. Then leaning on a nearby tree reading a small book that said _Icha Icha paradise,_was a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity... pervy man setting a bad example for children. Lee dragged her to them and they all stared.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei! This youthful young lady is supposed to meet Naruto-kun and join your team! I have to get back to my youthful Gai-sensei and my most un-youthful team mates!" and with that, Lee was gone.

"A-ano, which one of you is Uzumaki Naruto-san?" she asked. The pink haired girl pointed to the blond haired boy. Amaterasu walked up to him and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Hokage-sama told me about you. Do you mind if I am your new room mate?" All of them froze and stared at her. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, but my apartment's small and messy, so... gomen. You can stay with me if you want." he said.

"Arigato, Naruto-san." she bowed again. The silver haired man closed his book and smiled.

"Maa, now that we have a new member, let's do some introductions! My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes, and my dreams are none of your concern." he said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are... *looks at Sasuke and squeals* I dislike Naruto, and my dream is to *Again, looks at Sasuke and squeals*" the pink haired girl said. Cue Naruto crying rivers. 'Stupid love sick girl.' Ama-chan thought.

"Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto dattebayou! I LIKE RAMEN, TRAINING, RAMEN, DREAMING TO BE HOKAGE, RAMEN, etc. I dislike Sasuke teme, people looking down on me, insults, bullies, etc..., and the three minutes I have to wait until the ramen is ready. my dream is to be Hokage so nobody looks down at me again... DATTEBAYOU!" Naruto said/screamed/yelled/whachamacallit. 'Nice!' Ama-chan thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have little likes and my dislikes are none of your concern. My dream is to revive my clan and kill a certain man..." the newly dubbed duck-butt said. 'He's not going to be happy though.' Ama-chan thought again.

"A-ano, Watashi wa Saito Amaterasu desu. I like making new friends and training. I dislike bullies, insults, people looking down at each other, killing, etc. My dream is to be respected by the people who once hated me. Eto, Naruto-kun, could I speak to you in private?" Ama-chan asked. Everyone looked confused, but Naruto nodded and they walked into the forest. Sakura and Sasuke were about to follow, but Kakashi stopped them.

"Maa, let them talk in private. You can ask them when they come back. No need to make a bad first impression now, do we?" Sakura and Sasuke hesitantly nodded and sat down, waiting for Naruto and Amaterasu to come back from their private talk.

{In the forest}

"Ne, what did you want to talk to me about, Ama-chan?" Naruto asked. Ama-chan seemed hesitant to answer, but found the confidence to do so.

"A-ano Naruto-kun, you have a monster sealed in you right?" Naruto gasped. 'How did she know?' he thought. 'She's probably scared of me now.'

"Sou dattebayou. Are you scared of me now? It's okay if you are. I know that you can't-" He was cut off, however, when Ama-chan hugged him.

"I know how it feels. I know how it feels to have everyone hate you." Now Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean dattebayou? Do you have a monster inside you too?" he asked. He was surprised when she nodded.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean dattebayou?" Ama-chan hesitated, but decided to tell him.

"I have the shinigami sealed inside me, but Shi-chan is my only friend. We were both so lonely. My parents hated me, my village exiled me and was destroyed afterwards, and this was before I was born. I know how it feels to have everyone hate you for something that you can't control. I couldn't help it that Shi-chan decided to seal himself into me, not that I'm complaining though." Naruto now had a shocked and sad expression on.

"You mean that you are just like me?" he asked. Ama-chan nodded.

"In a way, yes. But at the same time, no."

"What do you mean dattebayou?"

"I mean that I get along with Shi-chan, while you and Kyu-chan don't get along very well."

"Kyu-chan?"

"Aa, Shi-chan knows Kyuubi and Kyu-chan is his nickname." Ama-chan replied with a smile.

'Ne, Shi-chan. Is Kyu-chan nice?'

**"Hai. He is very nice. When he attacked the village, he was controlled by Madara, so he didn't have a choice on whether or not he wanted to attack the village or not. Before that, he was always so nice to his hosts, but now he just wants to get revenge on Madara."**

'Sou ka.'

"Ne Naruto-kun, can I talk to Kyu-chan?" Naruto blinked.

"EH? Talk to Kyuubi? Are you crazy dattebayo?"

"No, I need to tell him something."

"Eh? Oh, okay then." Ama-cha closed her eyes and put her hand on Naruto's stomach. She felt a pull, then found herself in front of a huge cage.

"Kyuubi."  
-

Chapter 1 Done!

Japanese:

Ne- hey

Hai- Yes, okay, right

Arigato- Thank you

Douitashimashite- Your welcome

Maa- Well

Ore wa...- I am (for males)

Ano- um...

Atashi wa... desu- I am (formal for females)

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu- Pleased to meet you, please take care of me, pleased to make your acquaintance.

Saa- Now, well

Watashi wa gou sai desu- I am five years old, I have five years of age

Arigato gozaimasu- Thank you very much

Gomen- Sorry (informal)

Maa- Now

Eto- umm...

Sou- Yes, right, Same translation to 'Hai'

Shinigami- Death God


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular speach"

'Thoughts'

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Demon speaking"_ **

Recap:

**"Ja ne Kyu-chan!"**

**_"Don't call me that!"_ **

**"Whatever you say. Ja ne!"  
****_**

Naruto and Ama-chan came back to reality after that very long chat with Kyuubi. Ama-chan scanned their surroundings and found out that Sasuke was outside of the window, trying to hear what they said. Thankfully, Ama-chan put a sound barrier on the window when Naruto wasn't paying attention.

'Thank Jashin that we weren't talking out loud. Sasuke would have read our lips.' Ama-chan turned to Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, time for phase two." Naruto grinned.

"Yosh dattebayou!"

Phase two: Learning how to control Kyuubi's chakra without going all bazinga.

"Okay, so phase two starts when we go to training ground 10. It's the training ground close to the one I found you on, so that'll be easy to find right?" Naruto nodded.

"Do you remember phase two?" Naruto shook his head. Ama-chan sighed.

"Okay, so phase two is learning how to control Kyu-chan's chakra. When you get really angry, the Kyuubi's chakra leaks out, creating the Fox's cloak. That's when you get your chakra tails. The more tails means that you get stronger, but it's not your strength. It goes up to nine tails, but if you lose control, you will not be able to distinguish friends from foes. Now, lets get working!"

"Yosh!"

The two of them walked to training ground 10 and started Naruto's training.

"Okay, so for this, you'll have to communicate with Kyu-chan and ask him to lend you some of his chakra. Not too much at a time, though. We don't need you to go all berserk and kill everyone in sight."

"Hai dattebayou!"

"Training starts... NOW!"

For the next hour or so, the two of them worked on Naruto's chakra control. After a couple more hours, Naruto finally mastered controlling Kyuubi's chakra up until the sixth tail.

"Okay, let's take a little break. You've mastered Kyu-chan's chakra up until the sixth tail. Only three more tails to go. After that, Shi-chan will help you with 'transforming' into Kyu-chan's true form. That'll be harder because Kyu-chan will try and take over your body, so you'll have to compromise with each other. In other words, you and Kyu-chan have to form a contract of some sort that doesn't allow Kyu-chan to try and take over your body. Something like 'I will help you defeat Orochimaru if when I'm in your true form, you will not try and take over my body in any way.' Something like that." Naruto nodded.

"This is enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow. We still have just a little over two weeks to spare. Get some rest. It's going to be hard." Naruto nodded again, and he and Ama-chan walked back to his apartment room.

{Two and a half weeks later}

Naruto has been progressing very well and quickly with the help of Shinigami and Ama-chan. Right now, they are working on on mastering Kyuubi's true form.

"Naruto! Focus! If you don't you'll lose control! Clear your mind of everything but the thought of trying to master Kyu-chan's true form!" Ama-chan shouted/ordered. Naruto was doing an outstanding job, but he had too much stuff on his mind.

"Hai dattebayou! I'm trying! It's so hard dattebayou!" Naruto whined. Ama-chan sighed.

"Naruto, if you think that this is hard, how are you going to be Hokage? The Hokage always handles the hardest tasks. If you give up on this, then you will never be able to be Hokage!" Naruto's eyes widened a little, then fired with determination.

"Yosh dattebayou! I will not give up! Ore wa Hokage ni naru dattebayou!" Ama-chan smiled at his new found determination.

"That's it Naruto! Determination and guts! That's what you need! Now, lets get on with the training, shall we?"

"Hai, DATTEBAYOU!"

During the next few days, Naruto had mastered Kyuubi's full form. Ama-chan was truly surprised that he had progressed this quickly.

'Ne, Shi-chan, is it normal for him to progress this quickly? I know that I've mastered your true form faster than him, but you've practically raised me.'

**"Ama-chan, I think that Kyu-chan has taken a liking to the young boy. This might be why Naru-chan's progressing so fast." **

'Hai. I think that it's time to move onto the next step, isn't it? Naru-chan and his team will be going on a C- ranked mission soon.'

**"Hai. I will help you too!~" **

"Naruto! Time for phase three!" Naruto turned to her, confused.

"Ama-chan, what's phase three again? I forgot dattebayou." Ama-chan sighed.

"You've been going on nothing but D-ranked missions so far, right?" Naruto nodded.

"Sou dattebayou. It's so boring! I want a higher ranked mission dattebayou!" Ama-chan laughed.

"Let's get you back to Kakashi-sensei shall we? They've been doing most of the missions, so you'll be doing some with them when you get back."

Naruto sighed and the two of them walked towards the Hokage tower. When they got there, Kakashi had just turned in their mission report.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's done now. We'll be able to help you with the missions." Kakashi nodded and smiled. Sakura and Sasuke looked mad that they didn't know what Naruto and Ama-chan were doing.

'I will find out what they were doing and get stronger... to defeat that man.' Sasuke thought.

'I wonder if Ama-chan will tell me what she was helping Naruto with...' Sakura thought, but her thoughts were broken when the Hokage started talking.

"Ahem, your next mission will be to help find the feudal lord's wife's pet cat, Tora." The five of them bowed, then went to do the mission.

"Sasuke at point D."

"Sakura at point C."

"Amaterasu at point B."

"Natuto at point A dattebayou!"

"Naruto, you're too slow. The target's moving. Move out!" The four of them jumped out to catch the cat.

"I got it dattebayou! Itte, Itte! Baka neko!" Naruto screamed at the cat.

"Confirm identity. Does it have a ribbon on it's right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn. Yeah." Sasuke and his short answers. Ama-chan went over to Naruto and took the cat from him. Tora immediately calmed down and started purring.

"Well, mission accomplished." Sakura said with a smile. They all went back to the Hokage tower once again.

"Your next mission is pulling weeds, babysitting-" The Hokage never got to finish his sentence, however.

"YADDA! NO WAY! I WANT A HIGHER RANKED MISSION! ALL WE'VE BEEN DOING ARE D-RANKED MISSIONS-" he was silenced by a whack on the head by Kakashi.

"Naruto! Show some respect! Gomen, Hokage-sama." This time Iruka spoke up.

"You little brat! Have you no respect! You're still a genin!"

"**NARUTO!** It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different tasks are given to our village every day. From babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analysed, and then ranked A, B, C or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by abilities Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunnin and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select missions and apply them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience and if the mission is successful you receive a fee towards our village and our work. Since you are untried genin just starting down the shinobi path you are give D level assignments of course- Hm?" the Hokage said.

"So, I had this ramen yesterday and I'm thinking of miso ramen today..." Naruto said to Ama-chan, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi who had not listened to a word the Hokage had just said.

"_**SILENCE!**_" the Hokage cried annoyed. Sakura and Naruto jumped out of their skin. Of course Sasuke and Ama-chan weren't phased in the slightest.

"Heh... Gomen" Kakashi apologised, rubbing the back of his head. Knowing he was probably going to be scolded later for the behaviour of his students, and Naruto's rudeness.

"**WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LECTURE ME LIKE YOU'RE MY GRANDFATHER OR SOMTHING? I'M NOT THE LITTLE BRAT WHO USED TO PULL PRANKS ALL THE TIME I'M A NINJA NOW AND I WANNA NINJA MISSION!**" Naruto demanded.

He then turned his back on the Hokage, sat down, folded his arms and puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. Looking exactly like a four year old having a tantrum.

The Hokage cackled.

_'Ooooh, evil old man chuckle… Creepy...'_

"So Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat, he's a **former **brat? Well... So be it" said the Hokage.

Naruto turned around and stared at him excitedly. While Ama-chan and Sakura exchanged surprised looks. Even Sasuke seemed interested.

"Since you are so determined I'll give you a **C-ranked** mission, you'll be bodyguards on a journey" said the Hokage.

"Really?" Naruto cried. "**WHO? WHO?** Are we guarding a princess? Or a measly councillor?" Naruto asked bouncing up and down with excitement. His eyes wide, his grin wider.

"Don't be so impatient, I'll bring him in now" the Hokage replied. "Send in our visitor!" The door opened to reveal...

"What the? A bunch of snot nosed kids?" said the man taking a drink of the bottle in his hand.

"Well Naruto there's your princess" Ama-chan mumbled.

The man was in his mid-fifties, he wore glasses and a hat on his head. His eyes were unfocused and even from here Ama-chan could smell the alcohol. His voice was low and slightly croaky with age. He was tan and his arms were toned, showing he was a working man. He wasn't quite Kakashi's height, but he wasn't that far off.

"And you, the little one with an idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe _**you're**_ a ninja?" he said.

"**HA, HA, HA**! Who's the little one with a idiotic-" Naruto began. We stood round him.

Ama-chan was way shorter than Naruto, so she wasn't noticed. Naruto was shorter than Sakura by an inch. Sasuke was around an inch taller than Sakura, his height increased by his spiky hair. But then again, the same could be said for Naruto, and Sakura did have a rather large forehead.

"**WHY YOU-! I'LL DEMOLISH YOU! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**" Naruto screamed, arms and legs flailing around madly as Kakashi held him back.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way" Kakashi said. Tazuna took another gulp from his bottle.

"Aah... I am Tazuna a master bridge builder. I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life" said the client guy. '_Nice to know our lives matter to him…' _

"Maa maa, let's meet up at the gates in thirty minutes. Don't be late." Kakashi said, poofing away.

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" screamed Naruto.  
-

Chapter 3 Done!

Japanese:

Yosh- Alright

Ore wa Hokage ni naru- I will be Hokage (male version)

Sou- Right, yes

Itte- Ow

Yadda- I don' wanna!

Maa- Now


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Shinigami speeking"**

**_"Demon speaking" _**

Recap:

"Aah... I am Tazuna a master bridge builder. I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life" said the client guy. 'Nice to know our lives matter to him…'

"Maa maa, let's meet up at the gates in thirty minutes. Don't be late." Kakashi said, poofing away.

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" screamed Naruto.  
-

Naruto and Ama-chan walked to the front gates of Konoha, finding Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna already there, but no Kakashi.

"Mou, Kakashi-sensei says not to be late, yet he's the one who's late dattebayou. Stupid old geezer." Naruto mumbled, and suddenly, the air around them went cold. They turned their heads to find Kakashi behind Naruto smiling that sickly sweet smile.

"Sou ka, I'm an old geezer, am I?" he asked nobody in particular. Naruto quickly shook his head.

"Iie, Iie! Kakashi-sensei is very young dattebayou! Ahahaha!" Kakashi smiled again.

"Sou ka. Sore wa ii ne." Ama-chan just sighed and shook her head.

"YOSH! MINNA IKUZO!" Naruto screamed while pumping his fist in the air.

"Naruto! What the ****?" Sakura yelled.

"Datte! It's my first time out of the village. I'm gonna be a traveler dattebayou!" Tazuna just shook his head.

"And this brat is supposed to protect me? How can I trust him?" he asked. Kakashi just smiled... or eye smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm a Jonin. I'll help too." he tried to reassure Tazuna, but it didn't seem to work. Naruto was just pissed that the client didn't believe in his abilities.

"Oi! Don't underestimate me! I'm gonna be Hokage one day dattebayou!" he screamed.

"Hokage? Don't make me laugh! Hokage is a title for a strong person capable of leading a country. The day when a brat like you becomes Hokage is the day that I sprout wings and fly!" Tazuna screamed back.

"Tazuna-san, please refrain from insulting my friend." Ama-chan said calmly. That's when Tazuna seemed to notice her.

"Who're you brat? When'd you get here?" he asked. Ama-chan sweat dropped and gloom lined appeared above her head.

"I'm so short. I can't help it though. I'm only five years old. I'd like to see a super tall five year old. etc..." She started mumbling. Naruto immediately ran to her side.

"Daijobu dattebayou, Ama-chan! All little kids are short. If they were really tall, then when you're our age, then you'd be taller than trees! Ahahahaha!" Naruto tried to cheer her up, and it seemed to have worked because she immediately lightened up and jumped on his back, hitching a ride. Tazuna just snorted.

"Great, just what I need. Another weak brat to look after. As if one isn't enough." At this, Naruto frowned.

"Oi, oi! Ama-chan isn't weak! She's really strong dattebayou!" After that, nobody really talked much.

"Ne, Tazuna-san, are there shinobi in Nami no Kuni?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Iie, there are no shinobi in Nami no Kuni, but in other countries, there are hidden villages with their own different customs and cultures where shinobi reside. To the people of this continent the residence of shinobi villages means strength military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power within neighbouring countries the shinobi villages are not controlled by any government they are independent and have equal status. Now a small island like Nami no Kuni has natural protection from the sea so there's no need for a shinobi village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are Hi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni. They each occupy vast territories together they are known as the five great shinobi nations. Hi no Kuni has Konohagakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni has Kirigakure no Sato, Kaminari no Kuni has Kumogakure no Sato, Kaze no Kuni has Sunagakure no Sato, and the Tsuchi no Kuni has Iwagakure no Sato. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage. These are the Kage's, the five great shadows that reign over thousands of shinobi." he explained. Sakura nodded, then turned back straight ahead.

"Ne, don't you feel like somebody's watching us?" Ama-chan asked. All five of them turned to look at her.

"Iie, why do you ask dattebayou?" Naruto replied. Ama-chan shook her head.

"I sense two foreign chakra signatures. Be prepared for a ambush of some sort." she said. They all stiffened and nodded. Kakashi stared at Ama-chan dumbfounded. 'How was she able to sense chakra signatures at such a young age? I have to tell Hokage-sama. She is getting suspicious.' As they were walking, Ama-chan saw a puddle on the ground and immediately knew that the two foreign shinobi were in it. She looked at Kakashi, who nodded and motioned for her to move ahead with the group. As they walked, the two shinobi jumped out of the puddle and "caught" Kakashi in chains.

"NANI?" Kakashi cried out in surprise. The group stopped and turned only to see the two shinobi pull on the chains and their sensei getting chopped into pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried.

"One down." One of the shinobi said. They then moved on to attack Naruto.

"Two down." They said, but before they were able to attack Naruto, he jumped and kicked them towards Ama-chan.

"Ama-chan, catch!" Ama-chan nodded, then jumped into the air, doing a few hand signs.

"Shinigami ninpo: Shisha no ude!" Arms shot out of the ground and grabbed the two shinobi and started to strangle them.

"Saito-san! Stop!" Kakashi said, appearing out of nowhere. Ama-chan stopped and threw the two shinobi to Kakashi, who caught them.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Sakura cried from in front of Tazuna. Kakashi nodded. Ama-chan turned to see Kakashi's kawarimi jutsu. Ama-chan gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei! You killed a tree!" Everyone besides Ama-chan and Naruto sweat dropped. kakashi cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Good job Saito-san, Naruto. You too, Sakura. Protecting the client is very important. Sasuke, you'll get a chance to fight sooner or later. Tazuna-san, please come with me. We need to **talk**." Tazuna gulped, but nodded.

"Ne, anata tachi dare desuka?" Ama-chan asked.

"They're Chunnin from the village hidden in the mist, their speciality is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice" said Kakashi.

_Now I had Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence stuck in my head. Good thing I love Evanescence!_

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of the ninja asked.

"A puddle on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks" said Kakashi.

'I noticed that!' Ama-chan thought.

"In that case why'd you leave it to the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have taken them out quickly, but then I would have learnt nothing I had to know who their target was... and... _what__ they were after_" said Kakashi.

"Hm? What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked.

"This... I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja **OR** if they were after you, the master bridge builder, when you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highwaymen, you didn't say there were _ninja_ after you if we knew this, we would have made it a **B rank mission or higher**, our task was just to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge, if we knew we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B-ranked mission, apparently you have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable, we are now beyond the scope of this mission" Kakashi said.

"We're genin, this is too advanced for our level of training, we should go back. Besides, Naruto is sure to get us in trouble if we keep going, he barely dodged that attack." said Sakura. She seemed to think Sasuke was indestructible. Ama-chan shook her head.

'He was hit too Sakura... Stop making Naruto sound troublesome.'

"Hmm... that seems like a good idea." Kakashi said.

"Yada! I want to do this mission! All Jii-chan gave us were stupid D-ranked missions dattebayou! When we finally get a higher ranked mission, I'm not backing out dattebayou!" Naruto said.

"Hn. For once, I agree with the dobe." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"If Sasuke-kun is doing it, then I'm doing it too!" she said.

"Ja, Saito-san, what do you want?" Kakashi asked.

Silence.

"Saito-san?"

More silence. They turned and sweat dropped at the scene. Ama-chan was sleeping while riding Naruto's back, and Naruto was just standing there like the idiot he was.

"Ama-chan says that if you guys don't want to continue this mission, you guys can go suck cow nipples... dattebayou." Naruto said, a little confused.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, why did Ama-chan say to go suck cow nipples?"

Cue sweat drop

"Eto, I think that she meant that she doesn't give a crap about what we think, so she pretty much said that she wants to come with us." Sakura said.

"Oh." Naruto said. Ama-chan jumped off of Naruto's back and motioned for the group to go ahead of her, but pulled Sasuke back.

"Okay mister, lets heal that cut." Sasuke glared at her and turned away.

"I don't need your help" he grumbled. "Worry about yourself" he said with a glance at the slight rip in her pants.

"A needle and thread'll fix the tear and it's only a little scratch. You on the other hand have a deeper wound and you can't suck the poison out, unless you have a really freaky double-jointed-ness and you know how hard it is to bandage things one-handed" Ama-chan pointed out. He blushed, grumbling to himself.

"Don't tell anyone about this" he said glaring. Ama-chan rolled my eyes.

"_Would I?_ Geez your adoring fans would eat me alive... Now stay still..."

Ama-chan went over to Sasuke, climbed up, and pulled down his shirt a little, then proceeded to suck out the poison. Sasuke gave a little grunt of pain, but otherwise stayed still. After she was done healing him, the patted his shoulder.

"There. All done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked. Sasuke just grunted in response and they both caught up with the rest of the group.  
-

Done!

Sasuke's such a softie!

Japanese words:

Mou- Geez

Sou ka- I see

Iie- No

Sore wa ii ne- That's good

Yosh- Alright

Minna- Everyone

Ikuzo- Let's go (Informal)

Datte- Because

Oi- Hey

Daijobu- It's alright

Nami no Kuni- Land of Waves

Hi no Kuni- Land of Fire

Mizu no Kuni- Land of Water

Kaminari no Kuni- Land of Lightning

Kaze no Kuni- Land of Wind

Tsuchi no Kuni- Land of Earth

Konohagakure no Sato- Village hidden by leaves

Kirigakure no Sato- Village hidden by mist

Kumogakure no Sato- Village hidden by clouds

Sunagakure no Sato- Village hidden by sand

Iwagakure no Sato- Village hidden by rocks


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Demon speaking"_ **

Recap:

Don't tell anyone about this" he said glaring. Ama-chan rolled my eyes.

"Would I? Geez your adoring fans would eat me alive... Now stay still..."

Ama-chan went over to Sasuke, climbed up, and pulled down his shirt a little, then proceeded to suck out the poison. Sasuke gave a little grunt of pain, but otherwise stayed still. After she was done healing him, the patted his shoulder.

"There. All done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked. Sasuke just grunted in response and they both caught up with the rest of the group.  
-

Cold water slid through Ama-chan's fingers as the gentle rocking of the waves hitting the little wooden boat attempted lull her to sleep. We were on a boat that would take us to the Land of Waves.

"This fog's so thick you can't see anything" Sakura whispered, looking around at the dense whiteness. Naruto sat at the front of the boat, sniffing. Why he was sniffing? _God knows._ In fact no, here it's Kami-sama. But anyway, he's Naruto, so he's allowed to.

"The bridge isn't far now" said Tazuna's friend as he rowed. "Our destination's just ahead, Nami no Kuni." We all looked up at a massive bridge.

"**WOAH IT'S HUGE!**" Naruto shouted.

"Quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we're travelling like this huh? Cutting of the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog. It's so they don't see us!" Tazuna's friend hissed scoldingly. Ama-chan could've sworn the guy was gonna smack Naruto with the oar for a moment.

Everyone looked at Tazuna confused at the rowers warning. Ama-chan had placed over Naruto's mouth to silence him and he had placed his hands over her fingers to doubly seal his mouth shut.

"Tazuna-san, before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men who are after you… I need to know why" Kakashi said. They all turned to stare at Tazuna.

"If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore" Kakashi said seriously.

"I have no choice but to tell you... Iie, I _**want**_ you to know the truth. Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who-"

"**Jacob?" **Ama-chan whisperingly cried. Everyone stared at her with a WTF look on their faces.

"Er, iie. Who is Jacob anyways? Back on topic, he is a very short man who casts a long and deadly shadow." Tazuna finished.

"Deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked. "Dare desuka?"

"You know him, or you have heard of him. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet, _**Gato**_." Tazuna said.

"Oro? Gato? Of Gato transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows of him!" Kakashi exclaimed. Ama-chan looked surprised.

"Wait, did you say Gato of Gato transport?" she asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Hai, I'll assume that you've heard of him?" he said. Ama-chan shook her head.

"I haven't just heard of him, I know him in person." there were gasps of shock.

"When I've been travelling, I met him and he wanted to hire me to kill someone by the name of Kaiza. He said that he thought Kaiza had too much power and that he would ruin his plans. I refused him at that time, so yeah..." she trailed off. Tazuna gasped.

"Did you say Kaiza?" Ama-chan looked confused, but nodded.

"Hai. Did you know him?" Tazuna nodded.

"He was my grandson's father. Not his real father, but he was a father to him. Sadly, he was killed in front of the whole village by Gato and his men!" Ama-chan nodded.

"Sou ka. Gomenasai." she said while bowing her head.

'Ne, Shi-chan. Do you think that I can bring him back?'

**"Hai. I will give you his soul once this mission. Are you going to do 'it'?"**

'Hai. Zabuza and Haku don't deserve to die.'

"Oro? Who's Gato dattebayou?" a confused Naruto asked.

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a business company that's true but below the surface. With the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations he sells drugs and contraband-" said Tazuna.

"_Druggie…_" Ama-chan mumbled.

"-Using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves he came over to our Island and used his vast wealth to take total control over our transport and shipping anyone who tried to stand in his wave simply... disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything, Finance, government our very lives! But there's one thing he fears the production of the bridge, when it is complete it will join us to the land and will break his control" said Tazuna he looked up at the bridge with a fire burning in his eyes. "I am the bridge builder."

"So that's it, since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way" said Sakura.

"That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato" said Sasuke. Naruto put his finger to his head and closed his eyes as though thinking, though it was blatantly obvious he hadn't a clue what was going on.

"I don't understand if you knew he was dangerous, he'd send shinobi to eliminate you **WHY** did you hide that from us?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Nami no Kuni is a small and poverish nation even our nobles have little money. The poor people who are building the bridge cannot afford to pay for an _A_ or _B ranked _mission it's too expensive. If you end the mission and drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home. But don't feel bad about that my sweet little grandson will be upset he'll cry _'Granddad I want my granddad!'_" Shinigami muffled a giggle at his terrible impression from inside Ama-chan's mind. "And well, my daughter will condemn the shinobi of Konoha, blaming you for leaving and abandoning her father and live her life in sorrow" he finished.

"Ah well it's not your fault forget it..." said Tazuna.

"Well I guess we have no other choice we'll have to keep guarding you." said Kakashi, smiling behind his mask.

"Oh I'm very grateful!" said Tazuna, with a victorious grin.

"We're approaching the shore" said the man rowing. "Tazuna we have been very fortunate no one has noticed us so far."

"Nice going." Tazuna replied. They went through a tunnel, temporarily bathing myself in darkness, until they reached the other side and arrived at their destination.

"Yeah!" cried Naruto as we jumped off the boat and once again stood on dry land.

"This is as far as I go, good luck" said the man, turning to leave.

"Yosh, thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna replied.

"Just be careful" said Tazuna's friend as he started the engine; he sped off out of site lightly spraying water over us.

"Yosh! Take me to my home and I mean take me there in one piece and alive." said Tazuna.

"Sou da ne." agreed Kakashi. We all began walking through another forest.

Sasuke walked in front with Naruto close behind. Ama-chan and Sakura were talking about back in Konoha and what we were thinking of doing once the mission was over. Sakura said she needed to get something for her mother. Ama-chan on the other hand, just said how she wanted to explore Konoha a bit more. The place was huge and she had barely scratched the surface of possible discovery. Shinigami also agreed to help with a little surprise that I'm not going to tell you... ever.

Naruto and Sasuke had been immaturely competing over who got to walk in front, when Naruto suddenly ran out ahead looking around wildly.

"**OVER THERE**!" Naruto cried flinging a kunai into the bushes. Everyone stared wide eyed, expecting a huge ferocious monster to pop out the bushes and try to eat them with it's huge fangs and wide mouth.

"Hm? Oh it was just a mouse" Naruto said smiling.

"**MOUSE!** Yeah right Naruto, everyone can see through your stupid little act, it's so obvious it's embarrassing!" Sakura cried.

"Naruto, those are kunai knives, they're _dangerous._" Kakashi said worriedly, speaking to him as though he was a four year old child who had picked up a highly sensitive bomb. Shinigami chuckled slightly at Naruto's sulky expression.

"**GRRR! STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUFFY LIL DWARF!**" Tazuna shouted, still with a tight hold on Ama-chan's shoulders. If she was him, she would've hid behind Kakashi, the Jonin, **NOT HER**.

"Huh is some one hiding over there? No over there! No no over there!" Naruto shouted, distracted once again and throwing another kunai into another bush. Ama-chan looked over at the bush, sure she had heard something.

"That's it Naruto!" Sakura shouted enraged, thwacking him on the head.

"Sono tame ni naniwoshite ta no yo? Someone really is following us I mean it!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura scolded, hands on hips as she glared down at the shorter boy. Kakashi looked in the bushes investigating, only to see a white rabbit.

"**NARUTO LOOK WHAT YOU DID!**" Sakura scolded, pointing at the poor, traumatised bunny.

"White?" Ama-chan whispered. She loved animals and knew a lot about them. Snow rabbits were only white in winter to camouflage with the snow. This one would be first to be eaten, it must have been raised inside.

"**AAAAH!** Usagi!" Naruto cried snatching it up and huggling it tight. "Gomenasai Usagi-chan! Gomenasai!"

"All this fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna mumbled.

"_Mammal…_" Ama-chan mumbled.

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted. A humungous knife-like sword came flying at us. Ama-chan just stood there, held up a hand, and stopped the sword. The group gawked at her and the shinobi that threw it gasped, so Ama-chan looked up.

He wore grey cargo capris, and his tanned skin had a slight grey tone to it. His torso was bare save for straps similar to the ones that held the sheaths for my katana, so I'm guessing there to hold that huge sword. He had short dark hair and cold, hard eyes. He was muscled showing his huge amount of strength. He looked a little taller than Kakashi, and a good deal more bulky.

"Well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, rogue ninja of Kirigakure no Sato" said Kakashi.

"Mist Village" Sasuke whispered as he got up. Naruto immediately ran towards the Zabuza guy raring to go, but Kakashi put out his hand. "You're in the way. Get back." Kakashi ordered.

"Demo, nande desu ka!" Naruto whined. 'There's a why to everything with you Naruto, this guys flipping huge! I know that I can take him on, but I've had years of training with Shi-chan!' Ama-chan thought.

**"Awww... Arigato. I'm glad that you think of me so highly." **

'Iie, I should be thanking you.'

"He's not like those other ninja, he's in a whole other league, if he's our opponent I'll need this." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gasped. "This could be treacherous" said Kakashi in a deadly serious tone.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked. Ama-chan knew about Kekkei Genkai, and Sharingan was one of them. The Sharingan was the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai that allowed the holder to mimic and read their opponents moves.

'So, how did Kakashi get it? He doesn't look particularly Uchiha-y. That's probably what Sasuke's thinking right now.'

Sasuke looked shocked, so Ama-chan was pretty sure he was thinking the exact same thing that she thought he would.

"It's too bad huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man." said Zabuza.

"Now quick swastika formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight" Kakashi commanded. "I taught you teamwork now it's time to use it." Kakashi lifted his headband to show his left eyelid had a vertical scar over it. He opened it to reveal a red eye, the _Sharingan._ A sharp contrast to his other black eye.

"Well... looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action, this is an honor." Zabuza said mockingly.

"Everyone keeps saying '_Sharingan', 'Sharingan'_' will someone please tell me what Sharingan is!" cried Naruto in frustration.

"Sharingan... a rare power, it resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or _doujutsu_ can instantly comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The sharingan is a special rare form of doujutsu. However, there's more to the sharingan then that a lot more..." Ama-chan said. All of them stared at her, wondering how she knew.

"You got it right kiddo, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyse a person's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail" said Zabuza. Mist surrounded them getting thicker by the second. "As for you, Jonin in the assassination unit of the hidden mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight, your profile was in our bingo book, it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu 'Ninjixyano kobi no Kakashi desu.' '_Kakashi, the copy ninja'_" said Zabuza.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto squealed, looking round at our sensei as though seeing him in a new light.

"Enough talking I need to exterminate the old man now" Zabuza said icily. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura raced to Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke in front, and Sakura behind. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi? So be it" Zabuza said.

He looked for his sword, only to remember that Ama-chan had caught it. He glared at her.

"Give me back my sword girl." he said menacingly. Ama-chan shook her head no.

"Hmmm... let me think... Eto, how about this? Nuh uh." Zabuza growled, Naruto laughed, Kakashi sweat dropped, Sasuke face faulted, Sakura was standing there like the pink haired idiot bimbo she was, and Tazuna was watching the whole thing like it was a show/comedy.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Sword. Brat." Zabuza said, pronouncing every word to seem more... how should I put it. Scary? Stupid? Dumb? I'll go with... Whatev... you readers figure it out. Everyone froze in fear from the massive killer intent leaking from Zabuza. Everyone but Ama-chan. You see, having Shinigami inside you helps with times like this.

"I don' wanna! I like this sword, so I'm gonna keep it and use it to chop veggies." Ama-chan said, nodding. Naruto fell over laughing, Kakashi almost fainted from worry, Sasuke... well, was being Sasuke, Sakura fainted, and Tazuna was dying from laughter. Zabuza sighed.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu!" Zabuza cried. The mist became thicker, denser and denser until Zabuza had almost completely disappeared.

"He vanished!" Naruto said, staring at the spot he last saw him. But... His silhouette, yeah it's pretty hard to notice, but Ama-chan can still see it... ah, the wonders of having a deity in you. Lots of rainbows and magical rainbow unicorns... don't forget Twizzlers, pancakes, muffins, etc.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried nervously.

"He'll come after me first" said Kakashi.

"But who is he?" Sakura cried.

"Momochi Zabuza, the ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit he's a master of the silent killing technique" Ama-chan explained, still holding onto the sword.

"S-Silent?" asked Naruto shakily.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind, it's so fast you pass from this life without even realising what's happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralise it, so don't lower your guard" Kakashi said seriously. "Well, if we fail we only lose our lives" Kakashi added with a slight shrug.

"How can you say that!" cried Sakura shocked.

"Because its the truth" Ama-chan said simply.

"Aren't you going to drop the sword?" Tazuna asked.

"Nope. I was serious when I said that I was going to use it to chop vegetables. Cooking with big *** swords is fun! Just make sure that you don't cut your hand off in the process." Ama-chan said.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker!" cried Naruto.

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean the swirling mists are ever present" said Tazuna, Ama-chan could tell just be his voice he was scared, beads of sweat were rolling down his face as he peered through his glasses warily.

"Mou, chill. It's not like anyone's going to die. Just severely injured." Ama-chan said with a shrug, but the group ignored her.

'It sure feels good to be ignored. *sigh* You're not going to ignore me too, are you, Shi-chan?'

**"Iie. I will never ignore you! Into the battle we go!" **

Cue sunset

Cue Ama-chan's WTF face

Back to reality

"Sensei!" Sakura cried as Kakashi disappeared into the mist.

"_Eight points…_" came Zabuza's voice.

"Oro? Wh-What's that?" cried Sakura.

_"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jungular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now... which will be my kill point?_" Zabuza's voice said. Ama-chan thought about it for a little while.

"How about I give you a lollipop and you leave us alone?" she asked. This seemed to startle Zabuza, because the mist cleared and everyone except Ama-chan face faulted.

"Saito-san! This is no time to be fooling around! Lives are at stake!" Kakashi scolded, getting back up.

"But everyone likes lollipops. Hey person in the trees above Zabuza! I'll give you a lollipop too! What flavor do you want? I have watermelon, apple, grape, orange, pomegranate, grapefruit, etc." she called to the trees. Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna, Kakashi, and even Sasuke burst out laughing. Zabuza had a WTF-are-you-talking-about face on.

All of a sudden... not really, a boy with a mask on jumped from the trees and next to Zabuza. Ama-chan held out the lollipops.

"Which ones would you like? You can choose. Zabuza can have some too." she said with a smile. The masked boy nodded and took the pomegranate and orange lollipops. Zabuza seemed to be thinking, then chose lemon and lime. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sweat dropped at the scene while Tazuna fainted from laughing so hard. After Zabuza and the masked boy chose their lollipops, Ama-chan accidentally threw the sword too hard at Zabuza, giving him a big honkin' gash across his stomach.

"Ah, gomenasai!" Ama-chan said. The masked boy nodded, took Zabuza, then left to 'dispose' of the body.

"Was that a Oinin from Kirigakure?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence. Ama-chan nodded.

"Hai, he was here to collect Zabuza, the Nukenin."

Silence

"Now, how about we go back to Tazuna's house and make some lollipops?"

Cue sweat drop

Cue smile from Ama-chan

Cue face fault

Cue all together walking to Tazuna's house.  
-

Chapter 5 Done!

Japanese:

Kami- God

Iie- No

Nami no Kuni- Land of Waves

Dare desu ka- Who is it

Oro- Huh

Hai- Yes

Sou ka- I see

Gomenasai- I'm sorry

Ne- Hey

Yosh- Alright

Sou da ne- Alright, right

Sono tame ni nani wo shite ta no yo- What was that for

Usagi- Rabbit, bunny

Demo- But

Nande desu ka- Why, why is that

Arigato- Thank you

Mou- Geez

Oinin- Hunter ninja

Nukenin- Rougue ninja


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Demon/Bijuu speaking" _****  
**

Recap:

"Now, how about we go back to Tazuna's house and make some lollipops?"

Cue sweat drop

Cue smile from Ama-chan

Cue face fault

Cue all together walking to Tazuna's house.  
-

Once they all got to Tazuna's house, there was a silence, then the sound of running feet. A woman in her late twenties came running out of the kitchen.

"Otou-san! Okairinasai!" she said with a smile. She then looked at Team seven and Ama-chan.

"It seems like our guests are here too. Konnichiwa, Watashi wa Tsunami desu. Please have a seat. I'll get you something for you to eat." and with that, she ran back into the kitchen to prepare the food and tea. When she left, Naruto started laughing, followed by Sakura, Tazuna, Kakashi, and Sasuke... kind of. When Tsunami came back, she looked confused.

"Otou-san, what's so funny?" she asked. Naruto was the first to stop laughing, so he started to explain what happened with Zabuza, the Oinin, and the lollipops. When he finished, Tsunami was dying from laughter. They all stopped when a little boy came through the door.

"Okaa-san, they're all gong to die." he said in monotone. Naruto glared.

"Nanda to?" he asked. The boy turned and glared at him.

"I said that you're all going to die! Nobody will be able to defeat Gato and come out alive!" he screamed. This time, Ama-chan spoke up.

"We're not going to die. I have a plan, and I need Naruto for it, so if you'll excuse me. Nobody can come out and peek, if you do, then we just might die."

After she went out, Tsunami turned to the boy.

"Inari! Where were you?"she asked.

"I was out in the forest. Gomen, Okaa-san." he replied.

"Ii desu."

{Out in the forest}

"Okay, this should be far enough. I'll set up a genjutsu so they can't see, hear, or smell us." Ama-chan said, making the handsigns and casting the genjutsu. Naruto nodded.

"Ne ne, Ama-chan. What's the plan that you needed me for?" he asked.

"We're going to save Zabuza and Haku." Naruto's eyes bulged.

"Uso! Nande? Aren't they the bad guys?" he asked. Ama-chan shook her head.

"Iie, they were hired by Gato. They also needed money, so that's why. I want to save them from Gato. When we're fighting Zabuza and Haku in about a week, Gato will turn on them and kill them. Their client is going to kill them." she explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Yosh! We'll save them dattebayou! So, what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, so in a few minutes , Haku, the Oinin, is going to come here for some healing herbs for Zabuza. I'll explain it to you both then." Naruto nodded again. Ama-chan released the genjutsu and they both sat there for a while. Two minutes later, a 'girl' came to pick herbs. Ama-chan walked over to the 'girl'.

"Ne. You're the Oinin from a couple of days ago, right?" she asked. The 'girl' stiffened, then slowly, but hesitantly nodded.

"I'm here to warn you. What's your name?"

"Haku."

"Yosh. Haku-kun, I know that you're picking herbs for Zabuza, and I'm sorry about that sword thing. I didn't want to hurt him..."

"Didn't want to hurt him? Nande?"

"I'll explain. In a week from now, when Zabuza heals, our group will be fighting you and Zabuza. After fighting for a while, Zabuza is going to be killed by Kakashi-sensei with Chidori, but you step in and get killed instead. After that, Gato betrays you guys and kills Zabuza, but not before he kills him. I wanted to warn you about that. I have a plan to prevent all that, but you guys need to follow it step by step, not missing anything. Got it?"

"Hai... Ano, why are you helping us?"

"I care about you guys."

"Sou ka..." Ama-chan handed Haku a envelope.

"These are the instructions. Follow them carefully." Haku nodded. Then you know what happens next. Naruto comes up to Haku and helps him pick herbs, the talk about getting stronger, and then Naruto finding out that Haku is a boy. They both went back to the house to finish hearing something about training. Apparantly, training was actually meant to be yesterday, however Kakashi was apparently asleep and Tsunami forbade them from disturbing him. Instead, they were left to check their weaponry, explore around the house a bit (they were told not to go outside… because), be nice and help Tsunami with chores.

So this morning Naruto was absolutely full of it, having been confined to a boring house with no action for a full eighteen hours, including a restless sleep. Breakfast was a speedy affair, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be having a bit of a competition, surprising seeing as whenever Ama-chan had seen Sasuke eat, he had the best of manners.

Kakashi then rose and led us into the woods hobbling along the path contentedly. Why, you ask? Because he felt like it. He didn't have his morning caffeine.

"Ok then, training begins now" said Kakashi turning and stopping in a clearing surrounded by trees.

"**YOSH!**" Naruto cried enthusiastically.

"First we will begin with a review of chakra the ninja's basic power source. Understanding Chakra is essential" said Kakashi.

"We know that" said Sasuke boredly.

"He's right! A long time ago we learnt about uh... **CATRA**!" said Naruto.

"Chakra" Kakashi corrected sighing. "Go ahead Sakura."

"All right Naruto, I'll explain it simply so _**you**_ can understand it" said Sakura. She pulled out a scroll. "Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu; it's the source of all his power. Now this energy has two forms, physical energy, which exists in every cell in the body all working together and spiritual energy, which is the primal source of power intensified through training and experience. As you can see, these two types of chakra must be drawn out and used together to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between spiritual and physical power, that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the chakra" said Sakura.

"Right on the point Iruka sensei really did have excellent students" Kakashi complimented. Sakura flushed with pleasure. _Personally that was too much information for my small brain to take in at once_.

"Ugh! What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations! The whole point is to use the jutsu isn't it?" Naruto cried.

"Naruto's right for once, we're already using chakra in our jutsu" said Sasuke. I looked up. _Sasuke and Naruto agree on something? Is the sky falling?_

"No! You haven't mastered this power you've barely scratched the surface of it!" Kakashi said seriously.

"**WHADDA YOU MEAN!**" Naruto cried.

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said. You have to draw on spiritual and physical energies and combine them within yourself. _But, how do you do that?_ Each jutsu requires different amounts of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at the proportions hoping they'd come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all, or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way, then you're out of chakra and you can't fight at all. You're just a target" said Kakashi.

"Err... so how do we change that?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal you must be ready... to put your life on the line" said Kakashi.

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked staring at Kakashi intently.

"Climb a tree" said Kakashi simply.

"**CLIMB A TREE!**" The three of them replied. As in Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Ama-chan wasn't paying attention.

"Yes. But there's only one rule... **NO HANDS**" said Kakashi.

"What? You're kidding" said Sakura.

"Am I? Let's see" said Kakashi. He put his hands in a hand sign. Dust swirled around his feet, as though his sandals had just pushed out a small gust of wind... He walked over to a tree… Then continued walking… Up the tree…

"He's climbing..." said Naruto, stating the obvious.

"Straight up and he's only using his feet!" Sakura cried. Kakashi was now walking across a branch _upside down_.

"So that's how Kakashi-sensei styles his hair" Ama-chan said, noticing their sensei's silver hair had not been affected in the slightest by the force of gravity. Kakashi sweat dropped. Naruto laughed and Sakura giggled. Sasuke simply smirked shaking his head.

"Well you get the idea" said Kakashi. "Focus the chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree, this is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Wait a minute, that's a nice trick but how's that gonna help us fight Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"It's the only way to fight him Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn how to bring a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja, this type of training requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu. Well... theoretically. The second point is to maintain chakra, when in battle it's even harder to maintain and control his chakra levels, a deadly mistake, to avoid this, maintaining chakra must become second nature, effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day, but that wont advance your skills will it? You need to apply the power of chakra through training" said Kakashi. He threw four kunai at our feet.

"Use the kunai knife to mark the highest point you can climb without using your hands. Then try and get past that mark the next time, and the next. At first you'll have to run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible, until you get used to it. Kari take it easy I'm still not happy with you training at all in your condition. If it gets too much you're to take a break or try tomorrow instead."

"Ready?"

"I'm more than ready! This is gonna be no sweat the whole way, dattebayo!" Naruto cried confidently.

"You're definitely the one who talks the most… now get focused and do it!" Kakashi said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura did a hand sign and focused their chakra to the bottom of their feet. Dust moved from under their feet.

"I got it!" Naruto cried. "**CHAAAAARGE!**" All three of them ran at a tree. Naruto got up two steps, slipped and fell on his head. _That __**had **__to hurt…_ Sasuke got a couple of metres up, but then he applied too much chakra and had to jump off. Naruto was rolling around holding his head which had a rapidly swelling bump on it.

"That's about what I expected from Sasuke and... Naruto" said Kakashi thoughtfully, now back on the ground.

"Hey this is fun!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried. She was sitting in a branch high up on the tree.

"Well, looks like the female member of the squad has the most chakra control. Well done Sakura" Kakashi congratulated.

"I'm female too y'know" Ama-chan pointed out. Kakashi turned to look at her.

"Saito-san, why don't you try it?" Ama-chan shrugged, did the hand sign, and walked up a tree, and sat on the branch. All of her team mates and Kakashi gawped at her.

"Way to go Sakura! And Ama-chan! I always knew you guys were awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto cried.

"Whatever..." said Sasuke clearly annoyed. Sakura's head drooped sadly. _He could at least try and tell her she'd done good…_

"Well not only does Sakura and Saito-san understand chakra, they're also able to focus and maintain it. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage someday didn't we? Seems Sakura and Saito-san's got the best chance of that wouldn't you say? And as for the great Uchiha clan well, maybe they aren't so great after all…" said Kakashi.

**"SHUT UP SENSEI YOU TALK TOO MUCH!"** Sakura cried as Sasuke and Naruto glared daggers at each other. Ama-chan jumped down from the tree and landed next to Kakashi.

"You knew exactly what you were doing didn't you?" Ama-chan said giving our sensei a knowing smirk. Kakashi simply tilted his head to the side slightly as his mask moved to show his smile.

"I might have." he replied. "You know what they're like, now if you don't mind I have an interesting chapter to read." With that he went and sat underneath a tree, flicking open his dirty orange book.

"First I'll beat Sasuke, then I'm going all the way to the top, dattebayo" Naruto said to himself. Ama-chan sensed Inari as he was walking away. 'Try and stay strong kiddo, you can't live your life in sorrow.'

**"When do we surprise them?" **

'After our fight with Zabuza, Haku, and the Disgusting Gato.'

**"Mhmm. I'm glad that you're using my power like this. I'm glad I chose you." **

'Arigato, Shi-chan.'

**"Now, let's get started. We only have a couple of days left."**

"Hai!"  
-

Chapter 6 Done!

Japanese:

Otou-san- Dad, father

Okairinasai- Welcome home, welcome back

Konnichiwa- Hello

Watashi wa... desu- My name is..., I am ...

Oinin- Hunter ninja

Okaa-san- Mom, mother

Nanda to- What was that

Gomen- Sorry

Ii desu- It's fine, it's okay

Ne- Hey

Uso- Lies, you're kidding

Nande- Why

Iie- No

Yosh- Alright

Hai- Yes, alright, okay

Ano- Ummm...

Sou ka- I see

Arigato- Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts' or _Thoughts_

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Demon/Bijuu_**_ speaking"__  
-_-Recap:

**"When do we surprise them?"**

'After our fight with Zabuza, Haku, and the Disgusting Gato.'

**"Mhmm. I'm glad that you're using my power like this. I'm glad I chose you."**

'Arigato, Shi-chan.'

"Now, let's get started. We only have a couple of days left."

"Hai!"  
_

"**UGH! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD?"** Naruto cried.

"Naru-chan, don't worry, you'll get it in no time!" Ama-chan encouraged.

"Hn. Dobe, you'll never beat me." Sasuke taunted. With a cry, Naruto and Sasuke sprinted up the trees, only to fall right back down. Kakashi sighed. They had been out doing this for nearly half the day.

"All right team, that's enough for today. Let's go feed you and let you rest so you're ready to train tomorrow. Sakura, you'll be guarding Tazuna on the bridge tomorrow as you've pretty much got it down. Saito-san, you'll be observing and helping Naruto and Sasuke with their training. Good work team, let's turn in." Kakashi said. They all walked back to Tazuna's house.

**"WHY CAN'T I GET IT RIGHT?" **Naruto screamed while banging his head on the wall. Ama-chan smiled and patted his back.

"You've improved a lot Naruto" she said encouragingly. Ama-chan was actually very bored. She didn't have Sakura to converse with because she was helping Tazuna, and Kakashi was off in his own world doing something that she did not want to know.

Naruto calmed down and walked over to her.

"Ne, Ama-chan, do you have any advice on how to do this freaking exercise?" he asked, blushing. Ama-chan smiled and nodded. She then knelt down and put her hands on Naruto's legs.

"Yosh, push chakra down to your feet." she ordered. Naruto blushed, but did it anyways.

"Naruto, you have to push chakra down **both** feet. You're only doing it on your right foot. Try doing it on both. Oh, and calm down, don't rush." Naruto nodded and proceeded to work. After a few minutes of trying and failing, Sasuke came up to her. He was trying to ask her something, but was blushing like crazy.

"Well uh... the thing is" He paused, wondering if he should continue, or if he could actually force the words out. His voice was a reluctant mumble that was barely adible. "Ya know… Naruto… asked you for… advice? So… whaddidyoutell'im?"

"Err… So… what?" Sasuke's eye twitched worse before he closed his eyes and his blush darkened.

"Oshiete kureru tte nanidesu ka?" Ama-chan was surprised that he had managed to ask. Then, she went to Sasuke and did the same thing she did with Naruto.

"Push chakra to your feet. Right one first." she ordered and Sasuke did it.

"Now left." again, Sasuke did it.

"Sasuke, you're pushing too much, so lessen it a little bit. Try it again." Sasuke did it again.

"A little bit more." Sasuke did it again.

"That should be a good amount. Go try it." Sasuke nodded in thanks and went over to his tree. After a while, Sasuke and Naruto were able to get to the lowest branch on their trees.

"Good job guys. Now, let's go in. Dinner's about ready by now." Ama-chan said.

"**DINNER**?" Naruto cried happily. He started walking. "**OH YEAH FOOD, HERE I COME! I'M **_**STARVING**_!" Ama-chan shook her head at his hyper-activeness. The three of them walked back to Tazuna's house and were greeted by Kakashi and Sakura at the table, waiting for them.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan! Guess what? Me and Sasuke-teme were able to climb all the way up our trees!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Sou ka, that's good for you." he said. Right after he said that, Tsunami came in holding the magical substance known as food.

"Dinner's ready!" she called.

"This is fantastic, it's been ages since we had so many guests around our table!" said Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke were stuffing themselves like there was no tomorrow. Ama-chan felt sick just watching them. How they could shovel in so much so quickly was beyond her. Ama-chan and Sakura ate like they were taught to, _slowly. _Ama-chan gave up pretty quickly though, just watching as they shovelled more and more in. In there competition Naruto was far more of a messy eater, being so used to guzzling ramen morning noon and night. Sasuke ate a little more gracefully, but with just as much gusto.

"**MOUSUKOSHI!**" Sasuke and Naruto cried at the same time, cheeks puffed out to there fullest extend giving them the appearance of hamsters. Suddenly though, both rivals stomach gurgled from the strain and they turned and threw up on Tsunami's freshly cleaned floor. Seeing that scene, Ama-chan pushed her food away from her and started banging her head on the table.

"**SONNANI TABE TE NI TSUMORINARA SORE WOGERUAPPU!"** Sakura screeched in disgust. Ama-chan nodded, then proceeded to bang her head on the table until Kakashi put his hand there.

"I have to eat" Sasuke said stubbornly, wiping his mouth and grimacing at the taste.

"And _I_ have to eat more than _him._ It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him" Naruto said, just as stubborn.

"That's true, but puking won't help you" said Kakashi. He turned to Sakura deciding to change the subject. "Why don't you tell us about your day then Sakura?"

"Tsunami-san I'll help you wash up" Ama-chan said, standing to help her collect plates. She smiled appreciatively.

"Arigato Amaterasu-chan." Ama-chan frowned.

"Tsunami-san, please call me Ama-chan." Tsunami nodded ans smiled.

Sakura immediately went into a long speech on how she went to help Tazuna with groceries when a smarmy guy tried his luck and she gave him a good _'CHA!'_ and made violent motions with her fists a mad fire in her eyes. Then she became saddened as she told us about a little beggar girl that reached her hands out towards her and had said _'Misushite kudasai?'_which translated to '_Please Miss?_'. Sakura had given her some candy, but said how she was upset she couldn't do more for her.

It showed Sakura's softer side and showed that she did have a big heart locked in her ribcage. Even though she's got a short temper and an obsessive attitude she's actually a pretty good person.

"Excuse me this picture is torn is there some reason for that?" Sakura asked. Sakura had gone over to the wall and peered at a picture, her observant eyes noticing the missing quarter that looked to be carelessly torn out of the photograph. "Inari you kept glancing at it all through dinner, it looks like there was someone else in the picture but they got torn out, I mean that's kind of strange isn't it?" Sakura asked. They could feel the sudden tension from Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna. Tsunami had paused washing the next plate and Ama-chan looked up, pausing her drying of the cutlery to look at her.

"It's… my husband" said Tsunami. She emptied the washing bowl now finished cleaning.

"They used to call him a hero in this land" said Tazuna solemnly. Inari got up.

"Inari dokoni iku no desu ka?" Tsunami cried. Inari walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

"Otousan kare wo Inari no mae ni hanasu koto wa deki nai you ni shiteru desho!" Tsunami cried following Inari out the room.

"Inari's so... I mean what happened to him?" Sakura asked, not sure how best to put it.

"Is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked curiously. Tazuna took a deep breath before beginning his tale.

"He wasn't his real father, he came into our family later, and he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close in those days. Inari used to laugh all the time, but then..." they could see unshed tears' glimmering in the old mans eyes and one by one, they broke free, landing on the table in front of him.

"But then all that ended, he never laughs or smiles anymore, ever since the day everything changed..."

"The word courage was stolen from this island we were left feeling powerless, hopeless and Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day, ever since **IT** happened" Tazuna spat the word it, as though it was cursed to his mouth.

"Tell us, what happened to Inari?" asked Kakashi, his voice seemed soothing, as it always was. Just a word from him and Sasuke and Naruto would lose the will to continue their argument. Until a moment later they found something else to disagree on of course.

"First you need to know about the man, his father, the man who taught us the word _courage_, the man who was a _hero_ in this land" said Tazuna taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes.

"A hero? Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes lighting up.

"You can decide that for yourself, he came here about three years ago." said Tazuna replacing his glasses. He told the tale as if he read it from a book, we all listened carefully, not daring to interrupt. It was as though they were pulled into a memory, a clear picture being painted in their minds as he spoke.

* * *

"_Poochi!" a young Inari cried, he was being held back by two bigger boys, the biggest was infront of him holding a small white dog._

_"That's not his name, starting today his name is shooting star and he's my dog now" said a boy holding Poochi._

_"No he's not and his name's not 'shooting star' I've had him since he was a puppy, he's my friend and he doesn't belong to you!" Inari cried as he struggled against the boys holding him._

_"You just shut up!" the boy holding Poochi cried. He smirked ant threw Poochi into the water._

_"POOCHI!" Inari cried as Poochi desperately tried to swim._

_"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" the boy said. "Now I'm not gonna lift a finger to help him, ok you can let him go."_

_"Why did you do that! My dog is gonna drown!" Inari cried falling to his knees as he watched helplessly._

_"Hn if he's your dog go jump in and get him, be a big hero" said the boy. Inari hesitated. "After all that talk, you're not gonna let him go under are you?" the boy asked. "Hahaha he wont even help his precious little Poochi, ha you made such a big deal about him go get him!" the boy said kicking Inari into the water. Inari struggled trying to stay up, yelling at the top of his lungs._

_"I think you went too far Akane I mean he could really drown or something" said one of the other boys._

_"__**AAAAH HELP! PLEASE**__!" Inari cried._

_"Hn forget about it" said Akane._

_"I dunno" said the boy. Akane grabbed the front of the boy's shirt._

_"You say one more word and you're going in next you got it?" Akane threatened._

_"__**AAAAH I DON'T WANNA DIE!**__" Inari screamed. All of a sudden, Poochi seemed to learn how to swim. "__**AAAH POOCHI**__!" Inari cried desperately.  
_  
_"Hey! shooting star's running away! Get him!" cried Akane. He and the other two boys ran off. Inari couldn't stay up any longer and sank under the surface..._

* * *

_"Waking up huh? Finally" said a man's voice. Inari opened his eyes and sat up. "I had a little talk with those kids, they wont bother you again, here eat" said the man holding up a fish on a piece of wood._

_"Did you pull me out of the water Mr?" Inari asked._

_"Have a bite to eat first, and then we can talk all about it" said the man. "Hm, so your dog abandoned you too huh? In my country dogs are very loyal; they stand by their masters'. Then again you abandoned the dog first so what can you expect?" said the man._

_"I really wanted to save him but I just… froze" said Inari sadly he looked down as his eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "I was just… so scared, I guess I just don't have any courage" Inari started to cry. The man put a hand on Inari's head._

_"Hey don't be so hard on yourself, you're a kid, when I was your age I was scared too, it's no big deal but always remember this, live your life so you'll have nothing to regret, if you care about something protect it no matter how hard you've got to keep trying, even if you have to put your life on the line. Protect it, with both arms and never give in" said the man._

* * *

"His name was Kaiza he was a simple fisherman who came here from another land following his dreams" the name Kaiza caused a knot to form in Ama-chan's stomach. "After that Inari and Kaiza were inseparable, the boy never knew his real father, so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him and followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he just naturally became a part of our family and then when this town needed him he became something more..."

* * *

_A man burst through the door._

_"We got trouble Kaiza the flood gate's open and the water's rising! The whole lower district will be flooded!" the man cried desperately._

_"Nani?" Kaiza cried._

_"Otousan!" Inari cried._

_"Inari get me some rope, hurry!" Kaiza cried._

_"Right!" said Inari._

_"See where the gate is we need to get a line out there and pull it closed!" said one of the many people who stood in the rain. Inari and Kaiza had rushed to the problem, the dam gate pushed open by the fast, strong current._

_"A line? You'd have to swim out there to do that it's impossible! No one can make it through that current!" cried another._

_"If we don't do it the whole district will be flooded, it's the only way!"_

_"I'll do it!" Kaiza cried._

_"Kaiza!"_

_"Don't be foolish you'll never make it!"_

_"Otousan!" Inari cried worried._

_"Don't worry, nothing can stop your dad!" said Kaiza. "This is our village so we've got to do everything we can to help" Kaiza had a rope tied around his stomach. He jumped into the water._

_"Otousan! __**I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**__" shouted Inari. Kaiza reached the gate and grabbed it panting._

_"He made it! He tied the rope on! Everybody c'mon!" cried a man in the crowd._

* * *

"From that time on Kaiza was considered a hero in this land, he taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his son. But it wasn't long after... that Gato showed up and took over, he terorrised the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him. Gato couldn't have a local hero getting in his way. It took his whole gang to stop one man."

_"All that talk about how you're going to protect this village with your two arms. Heh heh, those arms aren't much good now are they? You've still got that defiant look in your eye though. Well my men will get rid of that" said Gato. He laughed. "Get to work on him."_

_"Get down there!" said one of Gato's men kicking Kaiza to Gato's feet. Gato's men laughed. Two of them raised two huge hammers and brought them down on Kaiza..._

_The villagers stood at the fence staring at Kaiza in horror. He was tied to a cross his body black and blue, completely limp._

_"Hey listen up! This man has defied the Gato Corperation. He's disturbed the order of this land. His punishment is execution" said Gato. Shocked murmurs passed through the crowd. "Let this be an example so no one will stand in our way again."_

_"Otousan!" Inari cried tears streaming down his face._

_"Inari don't" said a man next to him. Kaiza looked up and smiled._

_"Do it" said Gato to one of his men. The man drew a sword._

_"Otousan iie!" Inari sobbed. "_

___**OTOUSAN!**__" the sword struck Kaiza throwing blood through the air._

* * *

"And Kaiza he…" Tazuna stopped, unable to continue. Ama-chan looked down sadly feeling her heart go out to Tazuna, Tsunami and especially Inari.

'How could he be so cruel?'

**"It's the human nature, I guess. When someone has more power than another, then that person will seek out and destroy anything in his/her path." **

'I guess so. It seems that humans can be scarier than monsters.'

**"Sou da ne." **

Naruto got up, slipped over and fell flat on his face.

"What are you doing down there Naruto?" Sakura said.

"You'd better take the day off, no more training. You've used too much chakra, if you push any harder it could kill you" said Kakashi sternly. Ama-chan went over and helped Naruto up.

"I'm gonna prove it" said Naruto.

"Prove what?" Sakura asked.

"I'll prove that in this world, **there are real heroes**!" Ama-chan smiled.

"And I'm going to help him."

**"Me too." **

'Arigato, Shi-chan.'

**"Douitashimashite."**

Chapter 7 Done!

Japanese:

Yosh- Alright

Oshiete kureru tte nani desu ka- What did you tell him

Mou sukoshi- More

Sonna ni tabete ni tsumori nara sore wogareappu- Don't eat so much if you're going to puke it up

Inari doko ni iku no desu ka- Inari where are you going

Otou-san kare wo Inari no mae ni hanasu koto wa dekinai you ni shiteru deshou- Father, you know you can't talk about him in front of Inari

Sou da ne- You're right

Arigato- Thank youj

Douitashimashite- You're welcome

Iie- No

Nani- What


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Demon/Bijuu speaking"_ **

Recap:

"I'm gonna prove it." said Naruto.

"Prove what?" Sakura asked.

"I'll prove that in this world, there are real heroes!" Ama-chan smiled.

"And I'm going to help him."

**"Me too."**

'Arigato, Shi-chan.'

**"Douitashimashite."  
-**-

The next morning, Tazuna's group went to the bridge. When they got there, they were surprised that there were one, no workers there, two, a bunch of watermelon flavored lollipops on the ground, and three, Zabuza and the masked shinobi there. But out of all three, they were most surprised when Ama-chan ran up to them and tackled them into a hug, well she tackled Zabuza first, then the masked shinobi.

"Ama-chan! What are you doing dattebayou?" Naruto asked. Ama-chan released the masked shinobi and turned to Kakashi's group.

"Imma help them with Gato!" she said with a smile. Tazuna and Kakashi's group gasped. Sasuke glared.

"Traitor." he said. Ama-chan shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not a traitor. Gato bribed them to help him kill Tazuna, and Gato's gonna kill Zabuza." she said. They were all surprised that Ama-chan knew this.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Because, they're coming right now." Ama-chan said as she pointed to the mob of people holding different farming tools coming their way. Zabuza turned to Ama-chan.

"Well, looks like you gave us the right information." he said. Kakashi's group looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

"Well," Ama-chan started.

Flashback

_Haku went back to Zabuza's place after meeting Ama-chan and Naruto._ _He showed Zabuza the envelope that Ama-chan gave him._

_"Zabuza-san, I met a girl today that knew who I was. She gave me this saying that Gato will revolt against us and kill us." He told Zabuza. He opened the envelope and took out the letter in there. It said:_

_Hello Zabuza and Haku, it seems that Haku gave this letter to you. Now, Gato is planning to kill you when you guys go back to the bridge to fight Kakashi. If you guys don't want to die, then follow these instructions._

_First thing: Scare away Tazuna's workers._

_Step two: Throw a bunch of watermelon lollipops on the ground, don't ask why, just do it._

_Step three: Wait for our group to arrive and you'll see that I'm right._

_Well, that's it. Bye! Hope to see you there._

_Saito Amaterasu_

_Haku looked at Zabuza._

_"Should we follow her instructions?" he asked. Zabuza seemed to think, then nodded._

_"We'll follow her plan, for now. If she's lying, then we'll kill her. If she's telling the truth, then we'll be in her debt for a while." he said. Haku nodded in agreement._

_"Hai, Zabuza-san." Then, they went to buy the watermelon lollipops, not knowing why she wanted them._

_Flashback end _

"and now they're here." Ama-chan finished. Kakashi's group and Tazuna gawped at her. Sasuke kept on glaring.

"Why didn't you tell us? Did Naruto know?" he asked.

"Well, I told Naruto that I'm gonna help Zabuza and Haku, but he didn't pay attention to how. So, he kind of knew. As for why I didn't tell you, do you really think that you would've believed me? I'm a five year old telling the future... you would've thought that I was being optimistic." she said. Sasuke thought for a while, then nodded. By now the mob of people were there in front of them. Gato was in front of them all.

"Haha! Zabuza, we're here to kill you and your little friend!" he said with a laugh. Zabuza decided to act clueless. He faked a gasp and a look of surprise.

"Gato! What's the meaning of this?" he asked. Gato laughed.

"You're too expensive, so we're getting rid of you! What else did you think? Get him boys!" Zabuza looked at Ama-chan.

"Thank you little girl, we are forever in your debt." he said bowing a little. Ama-chan shook her head.

"It's fine. You can pay off that debt by letting me help you kill this raging homo though." she said with a smile. Zabuza laughed and nodded.

"Fine. Haku! Let's show these guys who's the best fighter!" Haku nodded, and they ran into the crowd. Zabuza used his big sword to cut down every person in his way, Haku froze them, and Ama-chan... well lets say that she surprised all of them. She stood in front of the crowd and stared at them in the eyes and they all turned into stone. Zabuza and Haku ran to Gato and killed him. They went back to Tazuna and Kakashi.

"Ne, Ama-chan," Haku started. Ama-chan looked up at him. "What were the lollipops for?" he finished. Ama-chan chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, they distracted most of the people that were working for that raging homo." she explained. Haku thought about it, and realized that she was right. Most of the people were staring at the lollipops on the ground. All of a sudden, a arrow shot out and hit the ground. Inari was the leader of the group of villagers.

"Ah, Inari. Gomen, demo, you're a little late here. Gato is dead and Zabuza and Haku here are good guys now." Ama-chan said. Inari looked sad.

"Awww... I wanted to help..." he pouted. Ama-chan looked at him, then Zabuza and Haku.

"You mind making a couple of clones here? Inari and Kakashi's group might want to fight." Zabuza and Haku chuckled, nodded, then made a couple clones. Naruto and Sasuke made their quiet thanks, then jumped into the fight. When Naruto fought the Haku clone, he showed that he had great control over the Kyuubi's chakra, and defeated the one of many clones easily. To say that Kakashi was surprised was a understatement.

"Oi, Naruto, come here for." Kakashi called over Naruto. Naruto ran over to Kakashi.

"Hai? What do you want dattebayou?" he asked. Kakashi looked at him seriously.

"How did you control the Kyuubi's chakra so well? I thought that the Kyuubi's seal had broken off!" he said/asked. Naruto stared at him with the same or more seriousness.

"Well, the reason for that is..." Naruto started. Kakashi leaned in to hear more. "A secret dattebayou!" Naruto finished and Kakashi face faulted.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out, pissed off that Naruto wouldn't tell him. Naruto ran off laughing.

Meanwhile, Haku, Zabuza, and Ama-chan were sitting off to the side doing nothing. Ama-chan stood up, walked through the crazy mob of fighters, and came back with a handful of watermelon lollipops. She offered them to Haku and Zabuza.

"Want some?" she asked. Haku and Zabuza took some. Haku turned to Ama-chan.

"Ano, do yo still have those other flavors? Watermelon's not really my favorite flavor." Ama-chan nodded and dig around in her pocket. She then took out a bunch of different flavored lollipops.

"Right now, I have peach, watermelon, pomegranate, orange, apple, kiwi, strawberry, grape, cherry, blueberry, blackberry, etc." Haku took off his mask and stared intently at the lollipops.

"Hmmm... I don't know which ones to get. Zabuza-san, which ones do you want?" Haku asked. Zabuza stared at them for a while, then took banana and strawberry shortcake. Haku looked at the ones Zabuza took, then cinnamon roll and root beer. Ama-chan stared at them, then offered them the rest of the lollipops.

"You can have these. I have more." Zabuza and Haku gawped at her. 'She has more?' they thought at the same time. Zabuza and Haku took the lollipops and voiced their thanks.

"Ne, do you guys want to come back to Konoha with us? Hokage-sama is a very understanding person." Ama-chan asked them. They thought about it for a while before nodding.

"Sure." Zabuza said. Ama-chan nodded, then turned back to the others. The fight was already over and all the clones were gone. Ama-chan walked over to Kakashi with Zabuza and Haku behind her.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Can Zabuza and Haku come back to Konoha with us? They have nowhere to go." Kakashi thought for a while, then nodded.

"Maa, I suppose it's okay. I'll have to take them to see Hokage-sama, but he's a very understanding person, so he's most likely to say yes." Ama-chan jumped up and down to show her excitement and jump hugged Zabuza and Haku, successfully suffocating them. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Saito-san, if you don't let go, they won't make it to Konoha..." Ama-chan looked at them to see that they were blue and let go of them.

"Hehe, gomenasai." Haku nodded.

"Ii desu." Zabuza sighed.

"Shinu to omotte ta!" Ama-chan awed and gave him a large wad of money. Zabuza stared at the money, then down at her.

"How'd you get so much money?" he asked.

"I took it from Gato after you killed him. It's pretty much yours, so yeah." Zabuza pocketed the money and picked Ama-chan up.

"Well, lets get back to my house and rest up. Wow, today was surprising." Tazuna said. Kakashi nodded.

"Sou da ne. Minna ikuzo!" With that, everyone went back to Tazuna's house. Naruto and Inari were talking to each other, making jokes and stuff. Ama-chan was still being carried by Zabuza, and Haku was next to him, playing with Ama-chan. Then rest of them were just walking or talking to each other. Sasuke, on the other hand was glaring at Ama-chan thinking about how she, a mere five year old, could have more power than him. How could he kill Itachi if he couldn't beat a five year old? (Well, I dunno. Wing it... maybe.)

{A week later}

Team 7, Zabuza, Haku, and Ama-chan were getting ready to leave for Konoha. Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, and the rest of the villagers were seeing them off.

"By the way, we still haven't made a name for the bridge." Tazuna pointed out.

"How about The Great Amaterasu Bridge?" a villager asked. Ama-chan, embarrassed from all the attention, buried her face in Zabuza's neck.

"I dun wanna!" she whined. The villagers heard it and laughed.

"Then how about the Great Naruto Bridge?" another villager asked. They all cheered and Naruto blushed. He went over to Inari and they had a contest to see who would cry first. Sasuke called him a idiot, and Naruto got in a fight with him... again. Then, you know how it goes. They leave and Sakura gets pissed at Naruto for making fun of Sasuke.

"Ne, Zabu-chan, what do you want to do when we get to Konoha?" Ama-chan asked. Haku stifled a laugh.

"Zabu-chan?" he asked. Ama-chan shrugged.

"Zabuza is too hard to say, so I'll call him Zabu-chan." Zabuza sighed and shook his head.

"So I'm Zabu-chan huh? Then what are you?" he asked.

"Hmmm... I dunno. What do you want to call me?" Ama-cha asked. Zabuza thought for a while.

"Ama-chan sounds weird, Amaterasu is a mouthful, Saito-san sounds too formal, so... I guess that I'll call you Aoi." Ama-chan looked confused.

"You're renaming me?" she asked. Zabuza shook his head.

"Iie, your name is still Saito Amaterasu. Aoi is a name that only Haku and I can call you." Ama-chan stared for a while before wiggling out of Zabuza's grasp and jumping on Haku and snuggling with him.

"Ha-chan!~" Haku laughed and held her.

"So I get a nickname too?" he asked. Ama-chan nodded and snuggled more. They soon got to Konoha and Kakashi led Haku and Zabuza to the Hokage, and since Ama-chan was still stuck to Haku, she went with them. When they got to the Hokage's room, they knocked, hearing a ruff "Come in", they went in. Kakashi bowed and gestured for Haku and Zabuza to come in.

"Hokage-sama, the mission was a success. We came back with these two. Would you allow them to live in Konoha?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage thought about it for a while, then nodded.

"Maa, ii deshou. Ama-san here seems pretty attached to them too." he said. Ama-chan beamed and hugged poor Haku to death. Zabuza separated them, letting Haku breath once again.

"Sa, Aoi. You cannot strangle Haku. He needs to be alive until he dies of old age. Same with me." Zabuza scolded. Ama-chan nodded and hugged his leg.

**"Awww!~ How sweet!" **

'Is this a bad thing Shi-chan?'

**"Iie, iie. I was just happy that you're finally acting your age. You usually act like you're fifty with all the seriousness."**

'Oh. Gomen, Shi-chan.'

**"Daijobu you." **

And with that, the day ended.

"Oi, chottou matte kudasai! Where would Ha-chan and Zabu-chan live?" Ama-chan asked. Okay, maybe not...

The Hokage thought for a while.

"Well, we have no open apartments..." he started.

"Ne, ne. Can I make a house for them?" Ama-chan asked. The Hokage looked confused, but hesitantly nodded.

"Yoi darou. Just don't tire yourself out." he said. Ama-chan nodded, then led them out of the Hokage tower and to a open space somewhere within the forest right along Konoha's boundaries.

"Koko de ii desu ka?" Ama-chan asked. Zabuza and Haku nodded. Ama-chan did a few handsigns.

"Mokuton: Kinoya!" she said and a big mansion sprouted out from the ground. Zabuza and Haku gawped at the size. Ama-chan just smiled.

"Kore de ii no?" she asked. Zabuza managed to nod and Haku hugged her.

"Arigato, Aoi." he said. Ama-chan hugged back, not suffocating him this time.

Now the day ended... NO COMPLAINTS YOU RAGING HOMOS!

Chapter 8 DONE!~

Japanese:

Hai- Yes

Gomen- Sorry(Informal)

Demo- But

Ne-Hey

Maa- Well, now

Gomenasai- Sorry(Formal)

Ii desu- It's fine, it's okay

Shinu to omotte ta- I thought I was going to die

Sou da ne- You're right, right

Minna ikuzo- Everyone, let's go

Iie- No

Ii deshou- It's fine, why not

Sa- Now, well

Daijobu you- It's fine

Oi- Hey

Chottou matte kudasai- Please wait a moment

Yoi darou- Okay, fine, sure

Koko de ii desuka- Is here okay

Korede ii no- Is this okay

Arigato- Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts' or _Thoughts_

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Demon/Bijuu speaking"_**

Recap:

"Yoi darou. Just don't tire yourself out." he said. Ama-chan nodded, then led them out of the Hokage tower and to a open space somewhere within the forest right along Konoha's boundaries.

"Koko de ii desu ka?" Ama-chan asked. Zabuza and Haku nodded. Ama-chan did a few handsigns.

"Mokuton: Kinoya!" she said and a big mansion sprouted out from the ground. Zabuza and Haku gawped at the size. Ama-chan just smiled.

"Kore de ii no?" she asked. Zabuza managed to nod and Haku hugged her.

"Arigato, Aoi." he said. Ama-chan hugged back, not suffocating him this time.

Now the day ended... NO COMPLAINTS YOU RAGING HOMOS!  
-

Team 7 and Ama-chan were doing more D-ranked missions such as pulling weeds, walking dogs, cleaning, and other crap. If you know Naruto, then you'll know that he messed up all of them... mostly all of them. When walking the dogs, he walked the biggest dog and they walked into a mine field. When pulling weeds, Naruto pulled out all of the herbs trying to beat Sasuke, and when they were cleaning a waterfall, Naruto almost fell off the edge, and Ama-chan had to pull him up.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Ama-chan were walking back from their mission. Sasuke decided to go home, leaving the other three to continue walking. As they walked, a small box followed them. Naruto finally had enough and exploded.

"OI! WHAT KIND OF DISGUISE WAS THAT? A ROCK DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THAT DATTEBAYOU!" he shouted. All of a sudden... okay not really, the box exploded in a cloud of pink smoke and inside of it, were three kids.

"*cough* *cough* I think that we used too much gun powder boss." Seeing Naruto, the three kids straightened up.

"I'm Konohamaru, the awesomest guy in Academy!" Konohamaru said, striking a pose.

"I'm Udon, the smartest guy in the world!" Udon said, also striking a pose.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest Kunoichi in Academi! Check me out!" Moegi said, striking a pose she thought was... sexy. Ama-chan almost threw up.

"Together, we are the Konohamaru Corps!" they all said together. Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"What are you wearing dattebayou?" he asked.

"We're wearing your old stuff! Come on boss! You promised that you'd play ninja with us today!"Konohamaru whined. Sakura scoffed.

"What kind of ninja plays ninja?" she asked. Konohamaru looked over at her.

"Hey boss! That's a pretty lady you've got there. Is she your..." Konohamaru asked sticking up his pinky.

"Haha! You're pretty sharp huh? Yeah! She's actually really crazy about me!" Naruto lied. Sakura got annoyed by this and punched him.

"Boss! I can't find a pulse!" Konohamaru screamed. He then pointed to Sakura.

"Look at that forehead! She's not human!" He started screaming as Sakura started to chase after him. Konohamaru, while running, was not looking forward, so he ran into someone's leg.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted.

"That hurt, brat," a boy in black stated as he picked up Konohamaru by his scarf.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later," the girl next to him said carelessly.

"I-I'm sorry. I was joking around, so…." Sakura tried to explain. _Who are these people?_

Ama-chan ran in right at that moment.

"Ah! Ama-chan!" Naruto shouted... again. Ama-chan just stared at them with her wide, innocent eyes. The girl looked like she wanted to hug Ama-chan, and the boy in black looked... amused.

Naruto then turned back to yell at the Suna shinobi.

"OI! Unhand him this instant!"

The boy just smirked wider. 'These are Genins of Konoha.' He thought. "But I want to play around before some noisy people came," was all he said.

Konohamaru struggled in his grasps trying to get free. "Let me go!" Konohamaru kicked him. Although, it had no effect.

"You're very energetic, kid." And with that, the boy tightened his grip on Konohamaru's scarf.

Naruto was boiling at him picking on Konohamaru and he ran for an attack. "You bastard!"

Naruto suddenly tripped and feel back next to Sakura. "W-what was that?"

"He's using chakra strings." Ama-chan said. The boy turned and smirked at her.

"Well, well. It looks like someone did their homework." he said.

Ama-chan just stared back at him with a bored look.

"Konoha Genin's are weak." he said with a sneer.

"NANDA TO?" Naruto screamed. The boy just ignored him and continued to stare at Ama-chan.

"Hey! If you don't let him go you're going to get it from me, you idiot!" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura jumped on Naruto and strangled him so he would shut up. "You are the idiot! Don't provoke him!"

"You guys piss me off," the boy suddenly said. "I hate short people anyways. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you."

"*sigh* I'm not going to be responsible for what you do," the girl muttered.

The boy lifted up a fist to punch Konohamaru. Everyone gasped, except Ama-chan. All of a sudden, a rock was thrown and it hit the boy's arm.

Everyone looked up in the tree to find Sasuke standing on the tree... on a branch. He was throwing a rock up and down saying in a cool voice,"What do you think you're doing in another's village." He said as a statement more than a question.

"WAAAAHHH! SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" Sakura squealed.

The Sand girl and the little girl was blushing at sight of Sasuke as well. Ama-chan stared up at him and then back at the other boy, while the other two gave him a deadly glare. Sasuke crushed the rock in his hand and told them to get lost. The rock was nothing but dust.

"Waaahhh! KAKKOI!" the two girls squealed.

"You're not cool at all, Naruto!" Konohamaru cried.

"I-I would've beaten that guy..!" Naruto tried to explain.

"Liar!"

'Sasuke! Why do you always stick your nose into everything like this…'Naruto angrily thought.

"OI! Come down, kid," the boy said. Sasuke did not reply or made any movement that he would come down. "I hate kids like you, who thinks they're so clever." He grabbed the bandages that was on his back and took it off.

"You're using Karasu on them?" the girl exclaimed. The boy didn't reply, instead started to unwrap the bandages. He froze when a voice called out to them.

"Kankuro, stop." Everyone, excluding Ama-chan, looked up and saw a red haired boy hanging upside down behind Sasuke.

"Ne, ne, Ama-chan. Did you see that guy? I didn't even see him..." Naruto started, but saw that Ama-chan was nowhere to be found.

'How did he get there without me sensing him? He's good..." Sasuke thought.

'Wow... he must have taken teme by surprise... hehehe!' Naruto thought.

Hokage tower

"I called you all here for a reason." The Hokage said. "You should already know why from the people who are here, though."

"So it's that time of year already?" Kakashi questioned.

"You have already reported this to a few countries? I've seen a few in the village," a man with a cigarette in his mouth mentioned.

"Dakara? When is it?" a woman known as Kurenai asked.

"One week from now."

"That's sudden," Kakashi said.

"I will officially make the announcement.." the Hokage smoked his pipe. "Seven days from now, the first of July, we will begin the Chuunin selection exam."  
-

Chapter 9 DONE!~

Japanese:

Oi- Hey

Nanda to- What did you say, what does that mean (Said when enraged)

Kakkoi- He's so cool, so cool, cool

Ne- Hey

Dakara- So, because


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu and some of the crap here and there.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts' or _Thoughts_

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Demon/Bijuu speaking" _  
**

Recap:

"I called you all here for a reason." The Hokage said. "You should already know why from the people who are here, though."

"So it's that time of year already?" Kakashi questioned.

"You have already reported this to a few countries? I've seen a few in the village," a man with a cigarette in his mouth mentioned.

"Dakara? When is it?" a woman known as Kurenai asked.

"One week from now."

"That's sudden," Kakashi said.

"I will officially make the announcement.." the Hokage smoked his pipe. "Seven days from now, the first of July, we will begin the Chuunin selection exam."  
-

"You are a disgrace to our village…" Gaara stated. "Why do you think we came all the way to Konoha."

"L-listen Gaara, these guys started it," Kankuro stuttered.

"*cough* Liar*cough*" Ama-chan said. Naruto snickered and Sasuke smirked. Kankuro just glared.

"Shut up, Kankuro…or I'll kill you.." Gaara glared.

"I-I was at fault. I-I'm sorry. Really sorry!"

"Excuse them, you guys," Gaara looked over to Sasuke.

_He has unpleasant eyes. _Sasuke thought.

Gaara was surrounded by sand and disappeared. He reappeared on the ground telling his team to go.

"Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Sand, right?" Sakura continued. "The Country of Fire and the Country of Wind are alliances, but a treaty prevents ninjas from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose. According to your reasons, I will-"

"Sakura, shut up. You talk too much. And thanks for the history lesson, but we already know about these treaties. They are here for the Chuunin Exams, right?" a ghost interrupted Sakura. Sakura shrieked and jumped away... okay.

"Chuunin Exam? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Huh! You are so dense. And the girl is right; we are here for the Chuunin Exams. Here is our traffic pass. As you have guessed, we are Genins of the Hidden Village of the Sand from the Country of the Wind." the girl known as Temari stated.

"What is a Chuunin Exam!" Naruto asked again.

"It's where a Genin can advance to a Chuunin if they pass," Konohamaru explained.

"Really! Then I should take it, too!"

The Sand-nins walked away again, but were stopped by Sasuke. "Hey, what's your name?"

"M-me?" Temari asked hopefully.

"No, the one with the gourd next to you," Sasuke pointed to Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he answered nonchalantly. "I'm also interested in you. Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he smirked. Gaara nodded, and turned back to his team mates.

"Temari, Kankuro, let's go." he said. They were about to leave, but stopped when a little voice called out to them.

"Matte kudasai!" they all turned to see Ama-chan clinging to Gaara's pants. He glared at her.

"Nanda?" Ama-chan, still clinging to Gaara's pants, pulled a little, wanting him to bend down. Temari and Kankuro looked horrified.

"O-oi! He'll kill her!" she stuttered. Kankuro couldn't find the words, so he just nodded, but to their surprise, Gaara lowered down to Ama-chan's level. What happened next freaked out Temari and Kankuro even more... Ama-chan jump hugged Gaara. All the Genin's jaws dropped as the little five year old girl knocked over Sabaku no Gaara. Even Gaara himself was surprised, but he was surprised that she hadn't slapped him, but hugged him.

"Ne, ne. Come with me?" she asked. The Suna sannin were stumped, so they just hesitantly nodded and followed the little girl.

The rest of the group were left gawking at the scene that just occurred. Naruto was the first one to break the silence.

"Wow... I never thought that... _that_ would happen... dattebayou..." the others nodded their heads slowly... no not really. Sasuke does not gawp. what really happened after the Suna sannin and Ama-chan left is this:

_This is getting interesting. _Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was sulking and asked Konohamaru if he looked weak.

"Weaker than Sasuke," was Konohamaru's reply.

"NANI? I'm not going to lose to you, Sasuke!"

{Hokage Tower... again}

"Now that we are going to start the Chuunin Selection Exam, those who are in charge of the new Genin step forward," the Hokage ordered. "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, are there any Genins you wish to enter into the exams among the ones you teach? You probably already know this, but any Genins-"

"If we already know this, then why are you telling us? Just get on with it. The faster we finish this, the faster I can get back to doing…..something that only I should know about.." someone interrupted.

"*sigh* Kira-chan, just because you're the youngest Jounin here that's also the best interrogator doesn't mean that-"

"Iie, iie, Kakashi. It's quite alright. Let's start with you, Kakashi," the Hokage continued.

"From Team 7, I nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi."

"From Team 8, I nominate Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai."

"From Team 10, I nominate Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma."

"What about the new kid? What's her name again... oh yeah! Saito Amaterasu-chan. What about her?" Kira asked.

"Kakashi, since she's on your team for now, you can choose if you want to nominate her or not." The Hokage said. Kakashi nodded.

"Then from Team 7, I also nominate Saito Amaterasu to the Chuunin Selection Exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi." he said. The Hokage nodded.

"Matte Kudasai!" Iruka yelled. "Please let me speak Hokage-sama. Excuse me for interfering, but the nine who had their names called were students of mine at the academy. Every one of them is talented, but it's too early!" Iruka would've continued, but Kira interrupted him.

"It may be too early, but they have been chosen for a reason. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai aren't so careless of their choices. If they believe their students are ready, then they are ready. If not, then well I guess that they either get severely injured or die, but that's highly unlikely." Kira shrugged at the end.

People either whispered in an agreement or still argued by the fact that their rookies weren't ready.

"Iruka, I understand what you are saying," the Hokage spoke. "Dakara, we will put the rookie Genins through a special preliminary exam." Iruka nodded.

"Maa. Anyone else?" Nobody said anything.

"DISMISSED!"

{Back to the Suna sannin and Ama-chan}

Ama-chan led the trio into the forest and stopped at some random place next to a couple of tree stumps.

"Ne, what did you want us for?" Temari asked. Ama-chan rubbed the back of her head nervously and played with her clothes for a while.

"Ano, Gaara-san has something in him, right?" she asked. They all stiffened and Gaara's sand started seeping out.

"Dakara nanda? Are you going to run screaming that I'm a monster?" Gaara asked menacingly. Ama-chan shook her head.

"Iie, iie. I just wanted to make sure that what Shi-chan told me was true. It seems that he wasn't lying." she said with a smile.

"'Shi-chan'?" Kankuro asked.

"Hai. Shi-chan is the Shinigami. He's very nice to me." Ama-chan replied. Gaara stared at her.

"Dakara? What does he have to do with what's in me?" he asked.

"Aa, gomen, I forgot to tell you. I'm Shi-chan's host!" Ama-chan said, smiling. They all stared at her, shocked.

"What's in you?" she asked.

"Shukaku." Ama-chan nodded.

"Is the seal unstable?" she asked. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, then nodded.

"Maa, So omou no desu." Temari started.

"He can't sleep and sometimes, it's like he's being taken over." Kankuro finished. Gaara looked down, thinking that Ama-chan would run away screaming. He's finally found someone like him and she was going to be scared of him. Ama-chan surprised him by nodding.

"Sou ka. I know where you're coming from. Most Jinchuuriki are able to sleep. Let me see the seal." she said. Gaara looked up and pointed to the Kanji for love on his forehead. Ama-chan traced a finger over it, then nodded.

"Aa, sou ka. The seal is weak. I can fix it if you want." she offered. Gaara just stared at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

"You want to help me?" he asked. Ama-chan nodded. Gaara stared at her some more before nodded.

"H-hai. Please... fix my seal. I want to sleep. I don't want people to be scared of me anymore!"he said. Kankuro and Temari looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Ama-chan nodded, did a few hand signs, then touched Gaara's seal. Surprisingly to Gaara, there was no pain.

"All done!~" Ama-chan said with a giggle. When she looked at him, she frowned.

"Aren't you happy? You can sleep again." she asked/said. Gaara nodded. Ama-chan lifted her hands and put them on either side of Gaara's mouth and pulled the corners up to form a smile.

"If you're happy, then smile!~" she laughed. Eventually Temari and Kankuro joined in the laughter too. The only one not laughing was Gaara.

"Gaara, doushita no?" Temari asked, worried for her younger brother.

"Ano, does this change the way my sand acts?" he asked hesitantly, fearing the answer. Ama-chan shook her little head.

"Iie, it just makes it harder for Shu-chan to come out." she said.

"'Shu-chan'?" Kankuro asked with a laugh. Ama-chan nodded.

"Hai! Shi-chan created the Bijuu, so I can call them by their nicknames too!~" Gaara had a ghost of a smile on, but they all saw it.

"Aa!~ Ga-chan smiled! Now all you have to do is laugh!" Ama-chan said. Then she jumped on Gaara, poking him, trying to find his ticklish spot. It turned out that his ticklish spot was his stomach. When she poked him there, he jumped. She laughed and continually poked him there. He eventually burst out in laughter, rolling on the ground with the five year old still poking his stomach. Temari and Kankuro also laughed, but they were laughing at how Gaara finally laughed.

{Five minutes of laughing later}

Gaara has finally calmed down and stopped laughing after like five more minutes. Ama-chan got off of him and he realized something.

"I never asked you for your name." he said. Temari and Kankuro also realized and looked at Ama-chan looking for a name.

"Aa, hai. Maa, Watashi wa Saito Amaterasu desu. You can call me... hmmm... how about Natsumi? It'll be a name that only you guys can call me! Hehe!~ I got new friends!~~~"

Gaara stared at her wide eyed. 'She thinks of me as a friend?' he thought. Ama-chan turned to him and jumped on him again. This time she didn't let go. Both Temari and Kankuro sweat dropped at this while Gaara picked up the child.

**"Maa, Ama-chan. KAWAIIIII!~"**

'E-eh? Kawaii? Watashi wa Kawaii?'

**"Hai! It's been a while... I missed the five year old that used to cling of any nice person she met."**

'...'

All of a sudden, a Ame shinobi came out of the trees and tried to attack the group. Ama-chan immediately saw through the disguise and grabbed a cup of water from out of nowhere and dumped it on him. Once the water hit him, he turned back to Iruka.

"Pass?" Ama-chan asked, tilting her head innocently. Iruka almost melted at this and nodded.

"Hai, you guys pass." Ama-chan waved as he left. She looked at the others, who had their WTF-just-happened face on.

"Hehe!~ Iruka-sensei testing us..." Ama-chan said.

"Maa, Natsumi, you're a smart five year old." Kankuro praised.

"Ah!~ Appreciation and praise!~" They all laughed at how cute they thought she was... yes, even Gaara. Hearing Gaara laugh, Temari and Kankuro turned to him and fake glared.

"Who are you and what did you do to Gaara?" Temari asked.

"The Gaara we know would've tried to kill us by now... not that I mind." Kankuro added. Gaara just stared at them. Then pointed to himself.

"What are you talking about? I'm Gaara." he said. Ama-chan giggled.

"What's so funny, Natsumi?" Gaara asked.

"They were joking. They really like you!~" Ama-chan replied.

{At night on a roof}

"How were they?" Kakashi asked.

"Although we went through the trouble of setting up a special preliminary exam, all thirteen rookies passed. It seems that their skills are growing, just like the three of you have said," Iruka reported.

"But in the real Chuunin exam isn't going to be that easy," Kakashi added.

Iruka nodded in agreement.

{One week later}

"Come on guys, we need to go to room 301." Sakura said. Sasuke and Ama-chan nodded, while Naruto just followed.

Two boys were blocking a room that was 301. The girl panda-like hair told them something and tried to walk in, but was punched back.

"How cruel," someone in the crowd said.

"What did you say? Listen up, we're being kind to you. The Chuunin exam is extremely difficult," one of the boy guard said.

"We have seen those who gave up on becoming a ninja or become seriously taking this exam," the boy next to him stated.

"Before you guys can continue lecturing us, it's best that you don't underestimate us because you have no idea what some of us are capable of," Ama-chan said, glaring at the guards that were really Izumo and Kotetsu.

"I agree," Sasuke walked up along with Naruto and Sakura. "And undo this field you've created using illusion technique. I want to go to the third floor."

A boy in the background asked his friend what Sasuke was talking about.

"Oh? You noticed," the guard questioned.

"Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed first. Your analyzation skills and illusionary techniques know-how is the best in our squad."

"Sasuke-kun…? Arigatou..Of course, I've noticed it already. Because, this is the second floor."

"Eh?" Naruto looked around.

"Oh, Izu-chan, Kote-chan!~ Why are you trying to stop us from entering?" Ama-chan asked, tilting her head. The guards looked like they were about to die from cuteness overload, but kept it in.

"What are you talking about? The Chuunin exam is extremely difficult, so count it as a favor that we're doing for you." One of the guards said with a smirk.

"Demo, it's our choice to take it, isn't it?" Ama-chan asked innocently with a confused look on. The guards finally gave into the cuteness and turned back into Izumo and Kotetsu.

"We give up. That cuteness of yours is a weapon of mass destruction." Izumo said.

"Yeah. We were really just testing you, but it looks like the five year old here is the most advanced. Go on, room 301 is up there." Kotetsu said, pointing up. The groups thanked them, then went up the stairs to room 301. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Ama-chan were about to go, but a guy with bushy eyebrows came in front of them.

"ARIGATO TERASU-HIME! IT IS A HONOR TO BE ABLE TO MEET YOU AGAIN, YOUTHFUL YOUNG LADY!" he said... okay he screamed. Ama-chan smiled and hugged his leg.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Lee-chan!~" she said with a smile. Lee picked her up and squished her with his hug.

"HELLO TO YOU TOO MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER!" Lee screamed... again. Ama-chan just laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey, you broke the promise." a boy with long brown hair with white eyes said. "You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out."

"But.." bushy brows turned to look at Sakura and blushed.

"She must be why.." his teammate shook her head.

He walked up to Sakura with his back straight and introduced himself, still holding Ama-chan. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura-san, right? Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" Lee winked and put a thumbs up.

Eeveryone gave him a funny look and Sakura's face was priceless…

"N-no way…" Sakura answered.

Lee's happy face turned upside down. "What?" he asked sadly. Ama-chan patted his head to comfort him.

"You're too "unique" for my tastes." Sakura's answer made Lee sulk.

"Hey, you there." The boy with white eyes walked up to Sasuke. "Identify yourself."

Naruto overhearing this got upset and pissed off. 'Dang it, again? They only talk to Sasuke!'

"You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask," was Sasuke's reply.

"You're a rookie, aren't you?" the boy ignored the statement. "How old are you?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that." Sasuke said coolly.

"Nani?" the boy asked angrily.

'Haha. He's cute.'The girl blushed.

"Sasuke-kun, Ama-chan, Naruto! Let's go!" Sakura happily ordered.

"YOSH! Room 301, here we come dattebayou!~" Naruto screamed. Ama-chan giggled while the others sweat dropped at Naruto's strange behavior.  
-

Chapter 10 DONE!

Japanese:

Matte kudasai- Please wait

Nanda- What

Oi- Hey

Ne- Hey

Nani- What

Dakara- So, because

Maa- So, well

Suna sannin- Sand trio

Ano- Ummm...

Dakara nanda- So what

Iie- No

Hai- Yes

Gomen- Sorry

So omou no desu- We think so

Sou ka- I see, I understand

Doushita no- What's wrong

Watashi wa ... desu- I am ..., My name is ...

Kawaii- Cute

Watashi wa kawaii- I'm cute

Arigato- Thank you

Ohayo gozaimasu- Good morning, hello

Yosh- Alright, right


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts' or _Thoughts_

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Demon/Bijuu speaking" _  
**

Recap:

"I'm not obligated to answer that." Sasuke said coolly.

"Nani?" the boy asked angrily.

'Haha. He's cute.' The girl blushed.

"Sasuke-kun, Ama-chan, Naruto! Let's go!" Sakura happily ordered.

"YOSH! Room 301, here we come dattebayou!~" Naruto screamed. Ama-chan giggled while the others sweat dropped at Naruto's strange behavior.  
-

"Sasuke..Uchiha Sasuke?" Neji asked himself.

"Does he interest you?" Tenten ask. "That little girl interests me."

"Hmph," was all Neji said.

"Lee, let's go. What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"You two go ahead. There's something I need to check out." And with that Lee walked off.

{Later with Sasuke}

"Matte Kudasai!" someone called out, making the group stop. They turned around to see Lee running towards them.

"Sasuke-kun!" he said/screamed.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms and looking up at Lee.

"I want to fight. Right here and right now" Lee said, looking down at Sasuke.

"You wanna fight me here and now huh?" Sasuke said cockily.

"Hai!" Lee said jumping down off the balcony. What an entrance! "My name is Rock Lee; you said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give their own name first, right? Uchiha Sasuke!"

"So you know me" Sasuke said, leaning back onto one leg. Ama-chan just looked between the two of them, wondering what was going on.

"I challenge you!" Lee cried dramatically. "Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true! I figure you will be a good test for me!" Lee cried.

"And also..." Lee turned to face the other kunoichi of the group, red blush present on his cheeks. Ama-chan had a bad feeling about that, then stiffened, oh dear god _**no**_. **PLEASE** do _**NOT**_ use any of Gai's '_Techniques to winning a young lady's heart'_. "Oh Sakura-chan! Ai shiteru!" Lee cried, admitting his love for the girl he had just met. Sakura screamed in horror while Ama-chan just stared at them, confused.

"**AAAH! THOSE EYEBROWS **_**CAN'T**_** BE **_**REAL**_**! NO!** Your hairstyle is horrible too and those eyebrows are so _**bushy**_! **YOU'RE SUCH A WEIRDO**!" Sakura shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"You are an angel sent from heaven" Lee said, unphased by her insults. He winked and a heart instantly appeared next to his face, He gently blew it in Sakura's direction.

Ama-chan made a face. She liked romance, but this was just plain _creepy_.

Sakura screamed like a banshee, dodging it violently causing it to stick to the pillar behind her with an odd squelch. Undeterred, Lee brought a new wave of sticky wink hearts charging towards Sakura. She managed to avoid them all, including the last one which she had to literally bend over backwards to avoid (and hit her head on the floor).

"**HEY KEEP YOUR CREEPY LITTLE VALENTINES TO YOURSELF! I WAS DODGING FOR MY LIFE THERE!**" Sakura shrieked, her face pale.

"You do not have to be so negative Sakura-chan..." Lee said sadly.

"Daijobu yo, Lee-chan." Ama-chan said from her spot on the balcony.

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan yet you're challenging me? You must be even more psycho than you look. If it's possible..." Sasuke looked Lee up and down, taking in the green spandex, the bowl hair cut, the elmo eyes and the bushy eyebrows. "You wanna know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you. _**The hard way**_."

"Lee-chan's gonna win… **GO LEE-CHAN!"** Ama-chan cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Bring it on" Lee said, sliding into his ready stance.

"**HOLD IT**! I get him first this weirdo's mine!" Naruto cried. Completely missing Ama-chan's '_**No, no, no!**_' gestures.

"Go for it" Sasuke said smirking.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"It'll take me what, _two minutes_ to have this guy begging for mercy!" Naruto cried. Ama-chan stared. 'He's gonna get his butt kicked sooo bad...' she thought.

"Iie arigatou, right now the only one I want to fight is Uchiha" Lee said, eyes focused on the Sasuke.

"**I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, SASUKE CAN'T COMPARE TO ME! DATTEBAYO**!" Naruto hollered as he charged at Lee. As Naruto went to punch the older boy in the face, Lee simply pushed his hand downwards, causing Naruto to almost head butt the floor. Spinning on his foot and regaining his balance, Naruto aimed a kick at him. He dodged sideways and with a sweeping kick sent Naruto into a wall and knocking him unconscious. Kari looked at the poor boy sympathetically; the wall's got to be even more painful than a large, thick, oak tree…

Ama-chan jumped down, and landed on Lee. It was like Lee was giving Ama-chan a piggy back ride... anywho, let's get back on topic. Ama-chan hugged Lee's head, then bopped it.

"Just accept it you have no chance against me your skills are inferior -**ITAI**! Terasu-hime!" Lee whined.

"We have an exam in ten minutes and you go and knock him out? You're a bad Lee-chan! Bad, bad, _**bad**_ Lee-chan!" Ama-chan scolded, poking him in the side of the head, as Lee held the bump on the top of his head. He suddenly straightened, eyes glistening.

"You have become so strong Terasu-hime! You are flourishing as a kunoichi and I can not even begin to explain my pride!" Lee cried, grasping her hands in both of his. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at them, having no clue what was going on.

"Ten minutes Lee-chan!" Ama-chan said, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Ah hai! You see Uchiha, out of the top leaf genin _**I**_ am the best! Fight me and I will prove it to you!" Lee cried confidently. Sasuke smirked.

"This'll be fun, lets do this" Sasuke said, readying himself. Ama-chan thought about telling Lee Sasuke's weaknesses. Get Sasuke's butt **super**-kicked? Nah, Lee'd go off the rails and tell Neji, and Neji would blow a casket. Even a tired, pissy, going in a _**MAJOR **_mood swing Ama-chan wasn't that mean... okay she can be that mean if she wanted to.

**"**** right you can. I hate those mood swings. I swear you're bipolar." **

'Shi-chan, you're forgetting something.'

**"What is it?" **

'I _am_ bipolar.'

**"Oh yeah..."**

"There's no time Sasuke-kun! We've got to register by 3 o'clock, that's less than half an hour!" Sakura cried.

"Relax this will all be over in five seconds" Sasuke said confidently.

"Whatever but don't complain to me all day when Lee-chan beats you into next week" Ama-chan said happily. She looked over to Naruto and smiled.

Without warning, Sasuke charged. He went to punch Lee, but Lee was too quick. Sakura gasped he had disappeared, but Ama-chan's eyes were instantly locked on her friend, easily keeping up with his speed

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee cried, using his infamous leaf hurricane technique (which was a high powered kick). Sasuke ducked then went to block Lee's oncoming punch, but was kicked in the face.

"**SASUKE-KUN**!" Sakura cried, her hands clutched against her chest.

Sasuke got up off the floor. He didn't look that annoyed. He smirked and quickly built up chakra around his eyes.

"I've been waiting to try this out" Sasuke said, adding drama to the moment with a pause. He lifted his head activating the Sharingan. Sakura gasped and squealed. That's it? But she's seen the Sharingan loads of times, even it is beautiful to look at and gorgeously contrasting with the paleness of his face and darkness of his hair. Oh pretty eyes… Almost as pretty as Naruto's and Neji's eyes! Sasuke charged, Sharingan ablaze, certain he would be able to defeat Lee now. Pfft, foolish little boy… Noticing a spaced out Sakura.

Sasuke got kicked in the chin which sent him flying backwards. 'Poor Sasuke…' Ama-chan thought

"You see my technique is not ninjutsu or genjutsu..." Lee said, explaining why Sasuke couldn't see any tricks with his Sharingan. Sasuke couldn't find a solution to Lee's physical ability; it depended solely on the comparison between physical strength.

"**SASUKE**!" Naruto cried in shock and confusion, he had just this minute regained consciousness, to see his team-mate flying in the air. Sasuke got elbowed in the rib, he winced holding his side.

"You get it now? I am using_** taijutsu,**_ that means no tricks Sasuke!" Lee cried. He suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. "It is martial arts, nothing more"

"Why you!" Sasuke growled trying to backhand him but Lee easily dodged.

"I know your technique, forget it! It will not work not on me! I know you can see through your opponent's jutsu, that the Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is taijutsu is a little bit different" Lee said.

"Right so what's your point?" Sasuke said scowling.

"I do not try to hide or disguise my moves. I do not have to, even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them. You are too slow, your eyes may be quick enough to see one step ahead of me, but if your body cannot keep up, what good does it do you?" Lee asked.

"You know what? This is what I believe" Lee said, "There are two different types of ninja. Those who are like _you;_ **born** with talent and do not have to work at it. Then those like _me_ the ones who have to train every day of our lives!" Lee cried dodging Sasuke's punch. Ama-chan felt a swelling feel of affection for Lee, he had such indomitable spirit, it really inspired her. "The fact; is your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme taijutsu! Here is what I mean!" Lee kicked Sasuke sending him flying. In an instant he appeared underneath him.

"Dancing leaf shadow…" Sasuke said.

"Good eye… Now I will prove my point; that hard work beats out natural talent" Lee cried as his bandages rapidly started to unravelled. "You're finished!"

Ama-chan took out a kunai and threw it at Lee's bandages, successfully pinning him to the wall, leaving Sasuke to fall and Sakura to catch him.

"Terasu-hime! THAT WAS A WONDERFUL DISPLAY OF YOUTH! But why did you stop me?" Lee wondered/screamed. Ama-chan just pointed. Lee followed Ama-chan's finger, and saw a ... turtle?

"_**ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH LEE!**_" the _giant turtle_ hollered. Lee grabbed hold of the bandage, using it to pull himself down. 'Oh dear, Lee's in for it now... I feel bad for him'

**"I do too..."**

'Yup... I should go hug him.'

**"You go do that..."**

"**SASUKE-KUN**!" Sakura shrieked and caught him.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sakura fussed, a hand hovering in front of his chest and behind his back, should his balance be off. She secretly hoped it was so he could fall into his arms.

"You were watching the whole time?" Lee asked guiltily, his eyes glued to the floor as he stood before the large turtle.

"Of course! That last technique is forbidden you know that!" the turtle shouted, causing Lee to wince.

"Sumimasen I did not mean to..." Lee said quietly. the turtles glare intensified, like that of a lion that had been poked in the eye. Lee immediatly spurted excuses to try and escape the turtles wrath. "I was not planning to use a forbidden jutsu! It is just… I was in the middle of a fight and… I mean- you understand right?" Lee cried, trying to get his point across.

"**I'M RIGHT THAT TURTLE REALLY IS HIS SENSEI**!" Naruto cried suddenly.

"Oro?" Sakura asked, looking round at an excited Naruto.

"**NE, NE**!" Naruto cried. Ama-chan turned to look at him.

"Nani Naruto?" Sakura said sounding annoyed.

"The weird thing he's talking to a turtle, right?" Naruto asked.

"_Obviously_ what do you think it is?" Sakura said irritably while Ama-chan just nodded.

"Ok, then... maybe it means turtles can be sensei's too!" Naruto cried in excitement.

"How would I know if they can be sensei too?" Sakura argued.

"You're a disgrace! You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that? A shinobi never reveals his techniques unless it's absolutely necessary! It's a basic rule you should know it by now!" the turtle scolded, causing Lee to wince once more. Ama-chan really felt sorry for the funny looking guy, he wasn't that bad at heart, he just got a bit carried away.

'Now I really want to hug him.'

**"Do it after the turtle's gone."**

"Forgive me sir" Lee said sadly. Sasuke suddenly growled.

"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" the turtle cried.

"I... Hai sir..." Lee said quietly.

"All right then! Please come out Gai-sensei!" the turtle cried.

"**HEEEEY WHAT'S SHAKIN'? HOW YA DOIN EVERYBODY? LIFE TREATIN' YA GOOD**?" Gai sensei hollered, appearing in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Gai was in his entrance pose, hip back, back arched, arms above head, one in a hand gesture of gayness or a arthritic ballerina, the other with an upside down 'OK' hand sign in front of his eye. "**HI LADIES!**" Gai said with a wink and smile, striking the good guy pose he and Lee were famous for.

Naruto wouldn't insult Gai in front of Lee, he's not _at all_ rude, so there's **no** need for Lee to get defensive and earn youthful praise from his sensei. "Same soup-bowl hair cut, **bushier** eyebrows!"

"**OI****! DO NOT INSULT GAI-SENSEI! HE IS ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD**!" Lee cried.

"_**EXCUSE ME**_** FOR NOT NOTICING HIS **_**GREATNESS**_**, I WAS TOO BUSY WATCHING HIM CRAWL OUT FROM UNDERNEATH A **_**TURTLE**_!" Naruto retaliated.

"**HE DID NOT **_**CRAWL **_**OUT**!" Lee shouted, his fist held threateningly in front of him.

"Give it a rest Lee" Gai said soothingly, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder. Gai… being… _helpful?_

"Hai, sir." Lee said reluctantly.

"Now, for your punishment… **YOU FOOL**!" Gai cried punching Lee in the face. Naruto's and Sakura's jaws dropped and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Lee but... it's for your own good" Gai said sniffling.

"Se-sensei" Lee said, his eyes watering.

"Oh Lee…"

"Oh sensei, sumimasen" Lee said, tears running thickly down their cheeks.

"It's all right! It's over! You don't need to say anymore!" Gai said dramatically.

"**SENSEI**!" Lee cried, flinging himself into his sensei's arms. Gai was on one knee, holding Lee tightly. They just had to, it was Gai and Lee after all. The sunset that had miraculously appeared in the background was a _**must**_ too. Well... it's Gai and Lee. What did you expect?

"It's ok, it's ok… *sniff*"

"Sumimasen… sensei…*sniffle*"

"Actually, it's kinda sweet the way their all huggy and stuff" Naruto said turning to grin at his other team-mates. Ama-chan agreed, but you had to admit that their relationship was sweet… but…_disturbingly odd_.

"You gotta be kidding they're both crazy!" Sakura cried, while Sasuke gave a half nod in agreement.

"You're just caught in-between… you're too old to be called a boy, yet not quite a man…" Gai said emotionally.

"You are so good to me... Gai sensei" Lee sobbed, admiration shining in his tear filled eyes.

"Now take off! I want you to run a hundred laps! Show me what you got!" Gai cried, tears disappearing.

"Hai, sir no problem!" Lee cried, jumping to attention, hand in a salute.

"Run into the setting sun! **RUN **and _**SUFFER**_! But **DON'T** mess up your hair. Let us go!" Gai cried. Ama-chan wanted to tell him, but she didn't think she was brave enough to tell Gai his '_sunset_' was just a wall.

"Yosh!"

"Oi! Wait a minute! We're not finished here; you guys can't just take off like that!" Naruto cried.

"Anyway, what about the chuunin exams? There's no time for fooling around!" Sakura added.

"Oro? **AH SOU! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!**" Gai cried. He coughed; no shred of embarrassment visible. "Lee you've not only disobeyed the rule against fighting, you've disrupted the chunin exams! I think that deserves a more severe punishment don't you?"

"Hai, sir!"

"Let's say _**500 LAPS**_! How does that sound?" Gai cried striking a pose.

"Outstanding sir!"

"They're insane" Sakura said.

"Probably, but never mind them. What's the deal with that turtle anyway?" Naruto said. Gai turned and looked at them. On impulse, team seven tensed... excluding Ama-chan, of course. She went down to Lee to help him with whatever.

"**NANI? AAAH HE'S LOOKING AT US**!" Sakura cried, clutching Sasuke's sleeve as though it would protect her.

"Tell me… how is Kakashi-sensei?" Gai asked.

"Do you know him?" Sasuke said in surprise, not deterred by the fact he had lost his support or he had Sakura hanging off him like a pink monkey to a tree.

"_Do **I** know Kakashi_?" Gai said with a chuckle, a glint in his eye. "Well, people say he and I are arch rivals… **for all eternity**."

"**THERE'S… JUST NO WAY**!" Naruto and Sakura cried. Ama-chan knew it, but it was still kinda hard to believe. Just look, Kakashi, lazy, cool guy, a rival with…_ Gai_?

"**HOW DARE YOU! IF GAI-SENSEI SAYS IT IS TRUE THEN**-"

"Let it slide Lee, a ninja's actions always speak louder than words..." Gai said soothingly.

All of a sudden, Gai was behind them.

"The record stands at 50 wins and 49 losses, which is one better than his by the way" Gai said with a wink.

"Oro? Nani? No way! How'd _**HE**_ beat Kakashi?" Naruto cried confused.

"The fact is; I'm better and stronger than Kakashi" Gai cried happily.

"You see! Gai-sensei is the greatest!" Lee cried happily.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you. Look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly features" Gai said to Sasuke with another wink, completely oblivious to Sasuke's rage at losing. Gai was too old to say such things to kids. They'll all think he's a pedophile now. "Lee I think you should accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom" Gai said. He threw a kunai knocking away the one pinning Lee's bandage to the wall. Lee nodded and began re-wrapping his bandages.

"His hands…" Naruto gasped. Lee's hands and knuckles were covered in millions of scars, showing how much he pushed himself, how much he struggled. Ama-chan's eyes softened and she walked over to the older shinobi and helped him wrap his arms.

"Ah arigatou Terasu-hime!" Lee said gratefully. She smiled at him; he really did have too big a heart.

"Iie, you have such a big heart. It's hard to not help." Ama-chan said, striking a cheerful conversation so Lee would stay in a good mood. The green beast grinned, giving a few pointers here and there.

"Remember give it your best Lee! Farewell!" Gai cried disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hai, sir!" Lee cried, now completely re-bandaged. The turtle too disappeared. "Hey Sasuke-kun, actually I have not been totally honest with you" Lee said, he shifted awkwardly beside the white haired kunoichi. "I said I wanted to test my skills; that is true enough. You are not _really_ the one I wanted to test them against."

"I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you that _I_ am the best genin here. But there is another top ninja, someone on my own team." Lee paused and his fists clenched. "_He_is the one I want to fight against, you are just practice. Now you are a target. I will crush you" Lee said. Sasuke gave him a major glare. "There you have it, consider yourself warned!" Lee cried. Ama-chan took this chance and hugged him. He hugged back and , he ran and jumped off.

"Oh Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, noticing the unhappy Uchiha.

"How about that, looks like the Uchiha clan isn't as great as everyone thinks they are" Naruto said. Ama-chan appeared and tripped Naruto.

**"ITTE! AMA-CHAN!"** he cried.

"You were being mean and insensitive." Ama-chan said simply. "Being insensitive isn't nice" Ama-chan said.

"**NARUTO**!" Sakura screamed in rage, turning to smack Naruto on the head.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke spat enraged. "Next time I'll drive him to his knees!"

"Yeah right, who just got his butt kicked" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Stop it! What are you saying? Spit it out Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"You saw his hands didn't you when he took off the tape? I bet bushy brow has been training and training 'til he drops, day in day out, he trains harder than you. That's all I'm saying" Naruto said. Lee pushed himself to and beyond the limit of his ability, working harder than anybody. With all Lee's work, he should be more powerful than anybody. Lee deserved to be among the strongest shinobi.

"Fine." Sasuke said coldly. No argument? No tantrum? "Things are starting to get interesting in the chuunin exams; can't wait to see what's next." Sasuke smirked. Typical Sasuke.

"Same here" Sakura agreed. Ama-chan rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, right. You just want to look good in front of 'Sasuke-kun'.'

**"I think so too."**

'I'm so glad you agree with me. You're my only source of sanity here... other than _some_ other people...'

**"I'm glad you think so."**

"Right!" Naruto cheered. Sakura smiled and laughed, glad another fight didn't break out.

"**YEAH!"** Naruto hollered in delight. "Chuunin exams _**here we come**_!"  
-

Chapter 11 DONE!

Japanese:

Matte kudasai- Please wait

Hai- Yes

Ai shiteru- I love you

Daijobu you- It's fine, it's okay (Reassuring)

Iie- No

Arigato- Thank you

Itai/itte- Ouch/ow

Sumimasen- Sorry, I'm sorry

Oro- huh

Ne- Hey

Nani- What

Oi- Hey

Yosh- Alright, right

Sou- Right


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts' or _Thoughts_

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Demon/Bijuu speaking"_  
**

Recap:

"Fine." Sasuke said coldly. No argument? No tantrum? "Things are starting to get interesting in the chuunin exams; can't wait to see what's next." Sasuke smirked. Typical Sasuke.

"Same here" Sakura agreed. Ama-chan rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, right. You just want to look good in front of 'Sasuke-kun'.'

**"I think so too."**

'I'm so glad you agree with me. You're my only source of sanity here... other than _some_ other people...'

**"I'm glad you think so."**

"Right!" Naruto cheered. Sakura smiled and laughed, glad another fight didn't break out.

"**YEAH!"** Naruto hollered in delight. "Chuunin exams _**here we come**_!"  
-

At the third floor they went down the hallway and reached a room marked 301. In front of it was a Konoha ninja awaiting them, which happened to be a young man with a strange burn-like scar covering a good portion of his left face under his eye. "Hi, I'm Raido Namiashi. My job is to ensure that only complete teams come here. Any incomplete teams are prohibited from advancing past this point, as it shows no teamwork skills needed for a proper chuunin."

"Makes sense." Sakura commented.

Raido nodded and handed each of them a small piece of paper. "Go on in. Seating will be assigned so don't bother getting comfortable with each other. And try not to draw attention to yourselves."

Team 7 and Ama-chan walked into room 301. It was crowded with several shinobi of various origins, the most notable places being Konoha, Iwa, Kusa, Taki, Ame, Kumo, and Kiri. Most of them gave the newcomers the evil eye in an effort to size them up for future competition. Ama-chan looked nervous, but no one could really tell.

"Ne, how do we know where to sit?" Ama-chan asked. Sasuke pulled out the piece of paper Raido gave him and saw the number 15 on it.

"I guess that's my seat. I got 15. What's yours?" he asked. Ama-chan looked at hers.

"I got 50."

"I got 72." Sakura said.

"I got 62 dattebayou." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and they all went to their seats. Sasuke's seat was three rows from the very front, Sakura was towards the back, Naruto was right in front of her, and Ama-chan was two rows behind Sasuke's.

A puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room and a man wearing a dark blue overcoat and a bandanna of the same color showed up. A few scars were visible on his face, making him look like a seasoned veteran. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE TAKE A SEAT RIGHT AWAY!" He shouted, capturing everyone's attentions and making them all obey.

"Welcome to the Chuunin Exams. May Kami have mercy on you all." The trenchcoat man said with a chuckle, making some of the attendees nervous. "My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm going to be in charge of the first section of the Chuunin Exam."

"First part?" A Kusa nin asked.

"Of course. Did you really think that the evaluation process for becoming a chuunin would be done with one test? Not even the genin test in the smallest hidden village is that easy." Ibiki answered, then returned his focus to the others. "As I was saying, for those of you that are first-timers, we will test you for the various skills a chuunin must possess in various ways, and we do that in three ways. This first test will be done here with a one-hour time limit."

With that two doors to either side of Ibiki opened and about twenty chuunin from Konoha entered, each holding papers and a clipboard. "These assistants of mine here will give you the tests. Under NO circumstances is ANYONE allowed to start before I give permission or they and their entire team will fail. So while you're waiting to start, allow me to explain the rules of this test."

The chuunin began passing the tests and pencils out all at once to get it done quickly while Ibiki explained the situation. "This will be different than other tests you've taken. For one thing, instead of starting with zero points and gaining more with each correct answer, you all will start out with perfect scores of ten and will lose a point for each wrong answer you write down. This test will have ten questions total and you will have one hour to finish it. However, only nine questions are written down while the tenth question will be oral and have a few separate stipulations with it. At ten minutes before the hour is up, those remaining in the test will have the opportunity to hear more."

Hearing that, Sakura and Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was too busy worrying about the test. 'Why did it have to be a written test dattebayou? I suck at written tests! Sakura-chan will kill me if I fail!' he thought. Ama-chan just sat there, knowing what would happen.

The chuunin finished handing out the tests and took seats at the chairs that were aligned against the walls of the room. "And don't let me or anyone here catch anyone cheating. These men and women will remain here with me to keep an eye on you to monitor your progress and try to catch any cheaters. If you are caught cheating you automatically lose two points off your total score right away, and if you're caught five times, well if you can't do the math let's just say you'll be at zero and instantly disqualified. And your teammates will be forced to leave the test with you regardless of their own scores."

All the genin in the room absorbed these instructions and prepared themselves for this. Ibiki eyed them all and saw some but not a lot were uncertain about their skills in getting far. "Is that clear?" There were no objections. "You may begin... now!"

Everyone turned over their sheet of paper and started reading the first question.

Then you know what happens. The genin realize that they have to cheat in order to pass because the questions were hard enough to be high Chuunin level questions. Well, everyone except Naruto.

Several teams were disqualified as time went on but none of the most notable ones. Kankuro asked for a bathroom break and his disguised Crow was the one who handcuffed him and led him away for the sake of 'keeping him cooperative'. In the meantime he got all the remaining answers from his puppet and made a copy of them to give to Temari. Neji used his doujutsu to find the answers from the other genin while Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy people's movements. Kiba had Akamaru glance at the other tests from atop his head and tell him the answers in barks. Shino had his insects fly over the room one or two at a time and report back to him. Shikamaru answered as many as he could on his own and used his shadow possession jutsu to make Chouji mimic his movements. Sakura just worked on figuring the answers on her own, somewhat oblivious to the test's true purpose, and Ino took over her body briefly to see the answers. Ama-chan knew all the answers and saw Gaara use his sand eye thing, so she waved it over, but was careful not to alert the Chuunin there. They eye went over to her and she showed it her answers. She could see Gaara writing down her answers. When he was done, she saw him dip his head in thanks. She did the same.

"Alright, pencils down." Ibiki told everyone."Now, it's time to explain the rules for the tenth question. Listen carefully as I will only say this once." The interrogator's eyes scanned the room as if daring anyone to interrupt, pausing briefly longer than normal to stare at the Oto nin. "This rule is the most important one of the test. If anyone gets it wrong, then they automatically fail despite the score they already earned. And those that fail will be prohibited from ever being advanced anything higher ranked than a genin for the rest of their lives."

Many people gasped. "You can't do that! Others have taken the test before and keep trying!" One of the Taki nin shouted out.

"Too bad for you, because I wasn't in charge of the test those times. This time I am, and what I say goes. Get the tenth question wrong and you'll remain a genin forever. Get it right and you move on to the next round. However... all of you may choose to not answer the question."

"Nani?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"It's simple. If you feel that your careers are too important to risk, you may choose to sit the tenth question out. If you do, you withdraw from the chuunin exams but are allowed to take them again another time. Maybe then you'll get a more merciful person than me. So if anyone wants to leave now, raise your hand, then you... and your entire team, will be told to leave. Anyone who wants to stay and risk not only their futures, but those of their teammates, keep your hands down." Ibiki answered, adding some KI to unnerve the genins a little while he was at it.

Everyone in the room turned their heads to glance at their teammates, as if silently asking themselves what to do. Many of them weren't too confident in their ability to succeed here so they volunteered to leave while they still could. Some looked nervous but remained in their seats. Naruto surprised everyone he knew by looking like he was raising his hand, only to slam his fist loudly on his desk.

**"YOU DON'T SCARE ME! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT GETTING THE ANSWER WRONG. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP AND WILL CONTINUE TRYING UNTIL I GET IT RIGHT!" **he screamed at Ibiki.

"I will give you guys one more chance to give up. If you don't and get the answer wrong, then you will be giving up your career." Ibiki continued. This time, Ama-chan spoke up.

"Demo, how can you be in charge of our career? You're not in charge of the Chuunin exams either. The Hokage is. And even if I don't make it, then I can be the youngest and strongest genin in history." she explained in that innocent voice of hers. Ibiki turned to her.

"Heh. It seems that you're pretty smart. You guys all... pass." he said. Everyone in the room was surprised.

"Matte. What about the tenth question?" Temari asked.

"Well, there was never a tenth question. It was just to see how determined you are. This young lady gave me a reasonable excuse too. I'm not in charge of your future's nor am I in charge of the Chuunin exams." Ibiki explained. All the genin looked shocked, but accepted it. All of a sudden, the windows burst and a banner was nailed to the wall. Bursting into the room, was a young woman with purple hair tied in a similar fashion to Shikamaru's.

"Well, well. 62 teams? You must be going soft, Ibiki." she said. Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner.

"Couldn't you sense the mood? You're as early as usual, Anko." he said. Anko blushed and made to retort, but was tackled to the ground by a very excited five year old.

"Anko-nee-chan!" she cried, hugging Anko. Anko looked surprised at first, but soon hugged her back. The others just stared at them, thinking 'How the hello kitty does she know that lady?'

"Hey brat. How's life?" Anko asked.

"Good! It gets lonely sometimes without you, Ibi-nii-san, and Kira-nee-san." Ama-chan replied. Ibiki cleared his throat.

"Aa. I'm the second proctor of the exam. If you'll follow me, we'll go into the second part." Anko said, leading the genin out, still carrying Ama-chan who was smothering her with affection. Anko led them to a forest, then tried to set Ama-chan down, but couldn't. When she tried to pry her off, Ama-chan just held of tighter.

"Ack! Too much love! Hey brat, I need to breath you know?" Anko asked, making Ama-chan let go.

"Alright kids listen up. Behind me is Konoha's Training Ground #44, also known as the Forest of Death. Here the best ninja test their skills against the worst things this or any other forest has to offer. Inside there are vicious man-eating animals, big blood-sucking bugs, quicksand pits you'll never see until it's too late, and even some of the plants are out to kill you. Rest assured, there's no way in hell all of you are coming out of this alive."

Anko set Ama-chan down. "That's why before we start, we need all of you to sign some forms of consent. That way, our village can't be held responsible for any deaths and injuries that can, and likely _will_ happen to you all. Even those of you from Konoha have to sign these. So we'll take a ten minute break for all of you to do so. For convenience we'll just have one form per team that needs three signatures."

The jounin started handing out forms to all the teams one at a time, staying close by to later take them back. The one who approached team 7 was none other than Ebisu. "Good luck kiddies."

Sasuke nodded and looked over the form. "Arigato dattebayo!" Naruto screamed.

Ebisu momentarily looked at the fence, suddenly wondering that himself. "It does the job, that's the important thing." Two minutes later all of team 7, including Ama-chan had signed their forms and returned them to the spectacled jounin. "Good luck kids. You're going to need it." He added before he walked away.

Twelve minutes were needed for all forms to be given to Anko, who accepted them without even looking at them. There was no need, as the jounin who handed them out would never hand them to her if they weren't fully signed. "Okay now that that's out of the way, I'll start explaining the rules of this part of the exam." She then jumped back on top of the pole to ensure everyone could see her, both hands on her hips.

"As the smarter of you have probably already guessed, you'll have to face a survival test. This test however will last five days and once you start you absolutely cannot quit. Just as with missions, you cannot accept then just decide you changed your mind before you finish. There may be some exceptions to that rule but not in this case." Anko started. "You will have five days to complete your goal and reach your destination without your jounin sensei's there to keep you in line or cover your backs. Those fit to be chuunin should be able to handle situations like that and know the best way to get the best results."

Anko then pulled out two scrolls she had strapped at her sides. One was black and had the kanji for Earth on it and the other was blue and had the kanji for Heaven on it. "These scrolls are your tickets to the next part of the exam. Literally. Each team will start out carrying a single scroll. Your goal is to acquire the opposite one by any means necessary and have your complete team reach the tower in the center of the forest by noon on the fifth day. Any teams missing a member or a matching set of scrolls will be forbidden entry into the tower and next portion of the exam. And any team can possess the opposite scroll and will fight to keep theirs and take yours from you."

She saw several genin look at their teammates and allies as they took this all in. "So in short, at most half of you will be able to make it to the third round. But keep in mind you'll not only be facing rival ninja, but the terrain and environment itself at the same time. And you'll have to manage on your own but keep your team cooperative to fully succeed. This is no place to try pulling rank amongst yourselves and trying to feel big. Your lives are on the line so don't go digging your own grave by doing stupid shit like that."

At that time Naruto and Sasuke were practically glaring at each other as if saying 'Don't you dare think I'm letting you be the one in charge.'

Anko just kept continuing her lecture, about to finish. "So now that you know the objective of this test, here are the rules you need to keep in mind. Do not open the scrolls or you will suffer for it and be disqualified. Do not try to leave the enclosed area for the same reason. Do not come to the tower late or without all your team members. You are allowed to team up with other teams for this test but all teams need their own set of scrolls to qualify for the next portion. You are to treat this as a real-life situation and mission so killing is not forbidden, but I don't recommend you go looking for the chance to do it. Other than that, just try to survive. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we do about food if we're going to be in there for five days?" A chubby Konoha genin asked while raising his hand.

"Live off the land. Many things in the food are edible and the water is drinkable so you shouldn't worry about starving. And you are allowed to bring provisions. Hopefully you all brought them and first aid with you for this test beforehand along with weapons. You're going to need them. Anything else?"

A blonde girl next to the chuby boy raised her hand. "Yeah. What about hot bathes or a change of clothes? Will they be provided?"

Anko, many jounin, and several ninja in the crowd groaned in annoyance. "What do you think this is? A vacation? Listen very carefully girl, this is not a place of luxury or a comfortable situation. Your life will be at risk and you will have to fight every day here just to stay alive. Staying clean and well-dressed should be the last of your worries. If you absolutely must prioritize that, then take a dunk in one of the rivers and have the foresight to bring an extra set of clothes. Even so, I pity you as a kunoichi if you think like that. Worry about whether or not you bleed than whether or not you smell nice. Now are there any _serious_ questions?"

Ama-chan raised her hand. "Hai. What happens to a team that reaches the goal before the five days are up?"

Anko smiled. 'I just love that kid!' she thought. "Now _that's_ a good one. The tower will provide rooms and food and hot water to any and all teams who make it there ahead of schedule. Think of it as a brief break before we get to the third round. You'll be free to do as you please as long as it doesn't break any village laws and all teams will need to be in the entry room at noon five days from now to be considered acceptable participants for the next tests. Anyone else?"

Nobody replied, so Anko decided to wrap it up. "In that case, just stay there and let the jounin hand you your scroll. Keep quiet about which kind it is and don't even try to take one before you actually get inside the forest. Oh, I almost forgot. There are multiple entrances into the forest and you all will be assigned a gate to enter from, making it that much hard to find enemies and allies right away. So best of luck to you all and make your village proud. One last thing. Just don't die!"

With that, she disappeared and the jounin handed out scrolls and randomly assigned gate numbers. Sasuke's team got Gate 14 and an Earth scroll. Gaara's team got Gate 44 and a Heaven scroll. Ama-chan looked at Gaara and smiled. He didn't smile, but nodded.

Everyone got ready, then a siren went off and the gates burst open. All teams headed right into the Forest of Death.  
-

Chapter 12 DONE!

Japanese:

Nani- What

Demo- But

Nee-chan- Sister (Older)

Nii-san- Brother (Older)

Nee-san- Sister (Older) (Formal)

Arigato- Thanks

Hai- Yes


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Saito Amaterasu and her true identity, which will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh, and this chapter and story will be dedicated to Skyepanda98 because I love her too much to not spoil her! Hope you enjoy!

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts' or _Thoughts_

**"Shinigami speaking"**

**_"Bijuu speaking"_  
**

Recap:

With that, she disappeared and the jounin handed out scrolls and randomly assigned gate numbers. Sasuke's team got Gate 14 and an Earth scroll. Gaara's team got Gate 44 and a Heaven scroll. Ama-chan looked at Gaara and smiled. He didn't smile, but nodded.

Everyone got ready, then a siren went off and the gates burst open. All teams headed right into the Forest of Death.  
-

Team 7 raced into the gates right as they opened and were attacked about just as quickly. Shortly after they entered, they were attacked by a Ame-nin.

"Hand over your scroll and you'll live." he said calmly. The team took on a defensive stance, getting ready to protect the scroll, but Ama-chan was already gone. Sakura looked around.

"Ne, minna! Ama-chan wa doko desu ka?" she asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked around and realized that Ama-chan was indeed missing.

"Tch! That weakling, abandoning us like that!" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"Ama-chan isn't a coward or a weakling, dattebayou! I'm sure that she's figuring something out right now, dattebayou!" he shouted. While the two were arguing, Sakura realized another thing. The Ame-nin hasn't attacked them yet. _Nande? He should've attacked us by now. Masaka... Ama-chan is here?_ After that thought, she turned around to see Ama-chan tying the Ame-nin to a tree. She saw Sakura staring at her and put a finger to her lips making a 'Shh' motion. Sakura, realizing what Ama-chan wanted, nodded and smiled.

"She is!" Sasuke screamed.

"Iie! She isn't dattebayou!" Naruto screamed back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Sakura finally got fed up with them and decided to stop their arguing.

"Futaritomo! Urusai!" she screamed. The two guys turned around, surprised that Sakura had shouted and told them to shut up. Sasuke glared at her.

"Nanda, Sakura? Can't you see that I'm trying to make the dobe realize that we've been abandoned by our team mate?" he asked. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Uso! Ama-chan would never abandon us! You believe me, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled/asked. Sakura sighed, but nodded.

"Sou dayou. Sasuke-kun, if Ama-chan had abandoned us, then why hasn't the Ame-nin attacked us yet?" she asked. Realization dawned upon the two rivals and they turned to see Ama-chan sitting on the unconscious Ame-nin's head. Sasuke gawped and Naruto fist pumped the air.

"Ha! I told you teme! Ama-chan would never abandon us dattebayou!" he cheered. Ama-chan heard and smiled. She was gone in a second and in front of them the next.

"Shinjite kurete arigato gozaimasu, Naru-chan." she said, bowing. She then turned to Sakura.

"Anata mo. Arigato gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"Ne, I know it's all nice and all, but what are we gonna do about the scroll? We got a Earth scroll. We need a Heaven scroll." Sasuke pointed out. All heads turned towards him, and Ama-chan giggled.

"What's so funny, Ama-chan?" Sakura asked. Ama-chan turned to her and took out a huge bag, I mean _HUGE_.

"What's in it dattebayou?" Naruto asked. Still smiling, Ama-chan dumped out the contents of the bag. Everyone gawped at what they saw. There was a HUGE pile of Heaven and Earth scrolls.

"Where'd you get these?" Sasuke asked.

"While you two were arguing, I went and found them." Ama-chan replied, taking a heaven scroll out and placing the rest back into the bag.

"Ikimashou!" she said. They all headed to the tower. So far, it has been 3 Minutes and 25 Seconds since the second part of the exam started. As they headed towards the tower, they met up with Lee's team. They were having trouble with a Oto team. Lee was severely injured, Tenten was having trouble, and Neji was almost out cold. Seeing this, Ama-chan went to help. Team 7 didn't stop her, for they had yet to see her fighting style. Ama-chan charged in with lightning speed, and in a matter of seconds, the Oto-nins were out cold and tied in a tree. Everyone gawped at the scene, and when they were, Ama-chan healed Lee, Tenten, and Neji without them knowing.

**"You did a good job, child. You do know that the Shinobi Council is suspicious of you? You'll have to reveal 'it' sooner or later."**

'Sonna no shiteimasu. I plan on telling Naru-chan after the Chuunin exams. I know that the Akatsuki will come after Naru-chan during this. They'll attack when we're in the tower, in our room at night. That's when I'll reveal 'It' to them.'

**"Very well. Good luck, child. I'll help when you call on me."**

'Shi-chan, what's with the politeness? You know that you don't have to do that.'

**"I know, but I just wanted to try it for once."**

'Aa...'

{Back to reality}

Ama-chan went up to Lee's group, hand in her kunai pouch. They all thought that she was going to attack them for their scroll, but was surprised when she offered them a scroll. Lee looked up from the scroll to Ama-chan, who was smiling. Tears welled up in his eyes and he jump hugged Ama-chan.

"ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, TERA-HIME! YOUR KINDNESS IS TOO MUCH!" he screamed. Ama-chan giggled. Tenten looked down at her.

"Arigato Ama-chan, but we cannot accept this. This is your scroll, and I cannot have you failing this exam because of us." Ama-chan shook her head and shoved the scroll into Lee's hands and pulled out her own two scrolls and the bag of other ones. Once again with the gawping. Ama-chan blushed and looked away. They all stopped gawping at her too and they all headed to the tower.

Getting to the tower first, Team 7 read the poster on the wall.

"_If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and gain strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of something, something. It shall lead you on your way."_ Sakura read.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke wondered.

"I think that this is Hokage-sama's principal on what we should remember as chuunin. Heaven is the head of the person. Earth is the body. If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge by studying and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, 'run through the fields' and train your body, seeking strength. If you have both Heaven and Earth, any dangerous missions will become safe…even easy if you train enough…the missing character symbolizes a chuunin." Ama-chan said. Sasuke nodded and opened the scrolls. When he opened it, smoke started to come out and he threw it towards the wall. In a poof, Iruka was standing in front of them.

"THAT FAST?! You guys passed in three minutes! Well, anyways, how's it going? It's been a while since I've seen you guys... well, except for Ama-chan." he said. Right after he finished his sentence, he was tackle-hugged by Naruto.

"What are you doing here, Iruka-sensei dattebayou?" he asked. Iruka smiled.

"Well, I was here to explain the meaning of the saying on the wall and let you pass, but it seems that Ama-chan has already explained it to you guys. You can go through the door now." They all looked at each other and walked through the door. When they opened the door, they were the first ones there. They waited and waited. In a couple of hours, Gaara's team showed up. Ama-chan smiled and they nodded at her. Then, the other teams showed up. Team 8, Team 10, and Kabuto's team.

"Oi! Over here dattebayou!" Naruto shouted. Akamaru barked his hello, Shino nodded, Kiba grinned, and Hinata blushed and looked away. Team 8 made their way to Team 7 and chatted with them. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a flash of blond was seen and Sasuke was on the ground.

"SASUKE-KUN! I MISSED YOU! FOREHEAD HERE WAS HOGGING YOU TO HERSELF SO I CAN'T SEE YOU ANYMORE!" she screamed. Sasuke, annoyed, pushed her off and walked over to Ama-chan and the rest of the group that wasn't fangirling over him. Seeing as their precious 'Sasuke-kun' was gone, they looked over to see that he was over by the others with Ama-chan in his lap, playing with his sleeve/arm warmer. Although Sasuke was with another girl, Sakura wasn't worried as Ama-chan was still a child.

"Oi! Little girl! Get away from my Sasuke-kun!" Ino screeched, scaring Ama-chan and making her fall out of Sasuke's lap and onto the ground face first. She got up with tears in her eyes. Sasuke saw and picked her up and dusted her off. Naruto also went to her to make sure that she didn't cry. Sakura glared at Ino.

"Look at what you did! You made her cry!" she yelled. Ino glared back.

"She was trying to steal _MY_ Sasuke-kun, Forehead! You would've done the same!" she yelled back.

"She's just a child! How do you expect for a child to win his heart and go out with him? She's friggin' _5 years old!_" Ino looked guilty this time. Was she really so bad that she wouldn't let a five year old girl do what a five year old does? She hung her head and bowed to Ama-chan.

"Gomen. I didn't mean it." Ama-chan just stared at her and giggled, signalling that she wasn't mad. After that, a proctor came and directed the teams to their rooms. Gaara's room was down in a corner, Ama-chan's room was right next to his, Ino's room was at the other end, and Kiba's room was right smack in the middle.

It was dark outside and all the teams were asleep, well, except for Gaara. He was wide awake. He heard a rustling sound in the room next to his and decided to check it out. When he got there, he was surprised to see a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds looming over a sleeping Naruto. The man had red hair, amber eyes, and looked about 18. (Guess who?) Seeing Gaara, the man got in a defensive pose, reaching for a scroll behind his back.

"Maa, it looks like I'm lucky. Not only do I get Kyuubi, but also Shukaku. I'll have fun capturing you." he said. Hearing this, Gaara's sand swirled around him, getting ready to attack. But before he had the chance, the mysterious man was gone with a loud 'crash'. Gaara turned on the lights, waking up the other sleeping members of the team. They all looked to the ground, seeing Ama-chan on top of the man. She tied him up and dragged him away, leaving the others confused. They all looked to Gaara.

"They tried to take our... _things_. Naruto, what both you and I have. Naruto's eyes widened in realization and surprise that someone had the same thing as him.

"Which one do you have?" he asked, ignoring his team mate's questioning looks.

"Ichi. You?" Gaara replied/asked. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Kyu." he replied. Gaara nodded.

"Come with me." he said. Naruto looked at him, confused.

"Ama-san is waiting at the interrogation room." Gaara clarified. Naruto 'aa-ed' and followed him with no complaint. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged, both thinking the same thing. 'We'll ask him later.'

{At the interrogation room}

Ama-chan opened the door to reveal Kuraku Kira, Morino Ibiki, and Mitarashi Anko. She bowed and they bowed back.

"Kira-nee-chan, kore." she said, pushing Sasori out for the adults to see. To say that they were surprised would be a understatement. Ama-chan, a mere five year old had caught a Akatsuki member by herself. Kira studied the man carefully while he glared at her. She then tapped his chest.

"Hmm... it seems that the rumor is true. You really are a puppet, Akasuna no Sasori." Ibiki and Anko were surprised by that.

"Chotto matte! How can he be a puppet? He wouldn't be alive if he was." Anko pointed out and Ibiki nodded in agreement. Kira sighed and looked over to Ama-chan, wanting her to explain.

"Ano, just because he is a puppet doesn't mean that he can't be alive." she started. Anko and Ibiki both gave her strange looks, so she continued.

"Akasuna no Sasori is a puppet master of Sunagakure. His specialty is creating puppets, mainly _human_ puppets. He turned the shinobi he killed into puppets to use. I'm guessing that he turned himself into a puppet as well." she finished. Anko and Ibiki were surprised to see that Ama-chan knew that much. Kira nodded and patted Ama-chan's head. They, as in Anko, Ibiki, and Kira, tied Sasori to a chair with chakra bonds, not that it would affect him, but still. They were about to start, but the door burst open to see Gaara and Naruto.

"Gaa-chan! Naru-chan!" Ama-chan cried and jump hugged both of them. All members present sweat dropped, with the exception of Sasori. Kira cleared her throat.

"Ahem! Ama-chan, before we start, we need to know something." she said. Ama-chan's smile fell and a panicked face replaced it. 'Did they find out? What will they do? Will I be banished?'

**"Calm down, child. I'm sure that they are just suspicious. You were going to tell them anyways."**

'H-hai. Demo, what if they think of me as a traitor? Doushio?'

**"No matter what, I'll always be here for you."**

'Arigato, Shi-chan.'

**"Douitashimashite."**

"N-nani desu ka?" Ama-chan asked shakily. Gaara noticed her nervousness and hugged her close to him. Seeing as Ama-chan wasn't so panicked anymore, Kira continued.

"We know that you're hiding something. Please tell us. I know it's something bad, but you'll always feel better after sharing it with your friends." she said. Anko nodded.

"Sou da. Just tell us. We won't make fun of you." Ibiki nodded as well.

"Onegaishimasu. Tell us." he said with a bow. Ama-chan lowered her head, so no one could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hai. I'll tell you. Demo, please let me be the one to tell Hokage-sama." she said/requested. They all nodded, so Ama-chan took a deep breath before starting.

"Watashi no hontou no namae wa Kuroyami Arisu desu." she started. Hearing her name, everyone but Naruto gasped. Yes, even Sasori.

"You mean Kuroyami like the Kuroyami ichizoku? I thought they were wiped out." Kira asked. Ama-chan... no Alice nodded.

"Hai. They were. We originally came from Mahougakure. The village of magic. Our clan were a very powerful clan, having the strongest Kekkei genkai that has ever existed. That time, we were a new clan of only five people. Okaa-san, Otou-san, Onii-san, Onee-san, and me. Out of all of us, I was the only one with the complete Kekkei genkai. The others only had a fragment. The village Kage decided that since I was so young, they could extract the Kekkei genkai from me to give to their strongest shinobi. My family agreed, but some others thought that it was cruel. The Mahoukage eventually gave in and created a rule that nobody can attack me and steal the Kekkei genkai. Then, _it_ happened." Alice choked up there and let her tears fall freely. Gaara rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down.

"What happened, honey? You can tell us." Kira cooed. Alice sniffled, but nodded.

"They decided to break the rule and try to extract my Kekkei genkai. My family, my friends. Though I only had one friend at that time. The people I thought I could rely on decided to extract my Kekkei genkai." Alice was about to continue, but Naruto butted in.

"Ne, ne, what's so bad about extracting a Kekkei genkai?" he asked. When the question was out, Alice couldn't hold it in anymore. She bawled, screamed, and cried. Kira glared at Naruto. Gaara held her protectively, knowing what it was like to be targeted and singled out like she was.

"She would've _died, _Naruto. Her village, her family and friend decided to kill her for a simple Kekkei genkai. I know that the village attacked you because they thought you were _it_, but her village decided to because they wanted to." Kira explained. Naruto was left speechless. 'Had she really suffered that much? That's just horrible. At least the villagers had a reason...'

_**"No they didn't kit. They attacked you, a mere three year old whenever they saw you because of a thought. A mere thought makes them attack you. Although I agree with you on the horrible part. How can her family do that to** **her?"**_

'Wakaranai.'

Alice was still crying, but not nearly as hard as before. Naruto, feeling bad, decided to comfort her too. He took her from Gaara's arms and cradled her in his own, rocking her back and forth, saying 'sorry' and 'forgive me'. Eventually, she got tired of crying and fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

"Ne, what was so great about her Kekkei genkai and what happened to her clan and village?" Naruto asked.

"I can explain. Her Kekkei genkai is called Sekai no Ishi, will of the world. She can copy any Kekkei genkai at will. And for her clan and village. Her clan was wiped out by Orochimaru after the Shinigami came. She left out the part that the Shinigami came to her, feeling bad for her and sealed himself in her. After Orochimaru attacked, the village treated Alice like she was a plague, trying to kill her on sight. Not because of the Shinigami, but because they felt like it. Even the Mahoukage attempted to kill her. The Shinigami eventually had enough of them torturing her and destroyed the village, along with everyone in the village. I met her on a mission once and told her to come with me, but she said that she wanted to see more of the world, but it seems that she decided to take my offer after all." Kira said. Everyone was sad now, but Kira was angry. She knew that Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki and there was a Akatsuki member here, so why not get information from him?

"Now, let's get to work. Akasuna no Sasori, you will be telling us everything about the Akatsuki and orochimaru." Anko demanded. Sasori just smirked.

"No." Kira smiled this time. That overly innocent smile. It was then that Alice decided to wake up. Kira turned to her.

"Alice, mind doing me a favor?" she asked. Alice nodded her head.

"Take off his arms and legs for me." Alice looked confused, but did so anyways. She went up to Sasori, and with the utmost care, took off his limbs, rendering him immobile. She hugged them close like they were her greatest treasure. Gaara and Naruto looked at her confused.

"Her five year old self is surfacing." Anko explained. Kira ignored them all except for Alice, and took out a box of pins. She then took off Sasori's cloak, revealing his puppet body and heart container. Kira grinned and took a pin. Sasori looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know I can't feel any pain." he said. Kira's grin widened and she stuck the pin in his heart. His eyes widened for a split second, and he let out a groan of pain.

"Hmm... it seems that you can feel pain." Kira said as she wiggled the pin a bit. Sasori winced, but refused too let out anymore sounds. Seeing this, Kira took another pin and stuck it in his heart slowly, making the pain greater. Taking a handful of pins, she stuck them into his heart all at once, making Sasori groan again. Gaara and Naruto left, not wanting to see this anymore.

"Now, you going to tell me?" Kira asked.

"*pant* *pant* No. *pant*" was the reply, so Kira decided to turn it up a notch. She took out out his cord from his stomach, covered in his poison, and started to drag it on his heart. The poison was making the pain greater and Sasori let out some screams of pain. Kira smirked and stuck the tip in a little, earning a small whimper. Then deeper. Deeper. Deeper, until Sasori was writhing in pain, screaming. She took out his cord and put it back in his stomach. She then did a few hand signs and touched his forehead. Sasori's eyes widened. He was human again.

Kira grinned that wide grin again and took out a huge bag. She opened it and Sasori saw a bunch of snakes and insects. 'Heh, what can she do with those things? They aren't even poisonous.' he thought. All of a sudden, he was being turned around. Finally realizing what was about to happen, he tried to squirm away, but Kira's strong grip stopped him from doing so.

"Let the pain begin."

Chapter 13 DONE! Hahaha! Skyepanda98, hope you enjoy it!

Japanese:

Ne, minna! Ama-chan wa doko desu ka?- Hey, everyone! Where is Ama-chan?

Nande- why

Masaka- It couldn't be

Iie- No

Futaritomo- Both of you, the two of you

Urusai- Shut up

Nanda- What, what do you want

Uso- Lies, you're lying

Sou dayou- That's right

Shinjite kurete arigato gozaimasu- Thank you for believing me

Anata mo. Arigato gozaimasu- You too. Thank you

Ne- Hey

Ikimashou- Let's go

Sonna no shiteimashu- I know that

Oi- Hey

Gomen- Sorry

Maa- Well

Kore- This

Akasuna no Sasori- Sasori of the Red sand

Chotto matte- Wait a moment

Ano- Umm...

Hai- Yes, okay

Doushio- What should I do

Arigato- Thank you

Douitashimashite- You're welcome

Nani desu ka- What is it

Sou da- That's right

Onegaishimasu- Please

Demo- But

Watashi no hontou no namae wa...- My real name is ...

Okaa-san- Mother

Otou-san- Father

Onii-san- Brother

Onee-san- Sister

Wakaranai- I don't know


End file.
